2001 ABY
by Mesmerizing Ducks
Summary: For 1000 years force-sensitives have been extinct. What happens when Alessa Varsin, a descendant of Luke Skywalker, discovers that the myths of the Great Wizards are real, but instead they used to be called Jedi? Not to mention she's the first force-sensitive in 1000 years and is the only hope in bringing back the Jedi order.
1. Meet Alessa Varsin

**A/N: This is a story I wrote a couple of years back (so it isn't that great) which I decided to put up. It'll be a second priority beside my Harry Potter fanfiction (My editor still hasn't edited the first chapter for that one, so I'm going to get someone else to edit it).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. The great Lord Lucas does.**

Chapter 1: Meet Alessa Varsin

"The myth about the Great Wizard is a very popular one. I'm sure you all know of it. How the lightsider, Skywalker, fell in love with an angel, but then saw nightmares of her death and tried to save her. However, to save his love he had to become a darksider and he loved the Angel so much that he did. Unfortunately, that meant Skywalker was to betray his friends and family and he did. The treachery turned Skywalker into a dark monster and a killing machine." The teacher, Mr Far-Den, stopped talking and looked over at one particular student who seemed to be paying no attention. "Miss Varsin."

The girl's head shot up immediately. Her blue eyes were wide with surprise and completely alert.

"Yes, Mr Far-Den?" Alessa asked.

"Maybe you can tell me what happens next?" Mr Far-Den asked.

Luckily for Alessa Varsin, she had been half listening. She knew it was about the Great Wizard, Skywalker, what had he gotten up to? Not far surely...turning into the monster, right?

"Umm...well," Alessa started, "when Skywalker was turning into the monster, his true love was giving birth to his child and then died because she was heart-broken of what he had become. The child, however, lived and some lightsiders took him away and hid him," Alessa said. She had read about it before.

Mr Far-Den nodded and Alessa guessed that he wanted her to continue.

"Uh...Skywalker became second in command of the galaxy, because his new master was in charge of the galaxy and...yeah. He didn't know about his child, until a battle. His child, who was named Lyte, destroyed a battle station and so the monster Skywalker was asked to find out who had destroyed the 'indestructible' battle station," Alessa paused for a breath, "he found out the boy who had destroyed it was his son and not long after a small self of what he used to be appeared. He wasn't as monstrous as before. His master knew that the boy was powerful and wanted to turn Lyte into a darksider. Skywalker agreed and searched for his son. Once he found him, he brought him forth to his master, but Lyte had secretly been getting training from a lightsider. The monster Skywalker's master found out and then started to kill Lyte with lightning that he formed in the sky. So, the good part still in Skywalker came out and he saved Lyte by having to kill his master. Skywalker turned back into a human. He died not long after because the lightning had hit him when he had killed his master, and his lungs became damaged and he couldn't breathe. So, he died."

"Thank you, Alessa," Mr Far-Den said. "We will be studying this myth..."

Mr Far-Den's voice faded into the background and Alessa put her head down again, wanting to fall asleep. She looked at her chronometer. 1455. Five more minutes and school was out. Alessa watched the minutes tick by, hoping Mr Far-Den wouldn't be asking her to say anything else or ask any questions. 1456...hurry...1457...come on...1458...nearly there...1459...one more minute...1500. The bell rang and everyone stood up immediately.

"Remember to read page 146 to 170 of your myths and legends book." Mr Far-Den reminded everyone.

Lots of people groaned.

"There's not that much writing on each page, guys, it's not that much," the teacher said.

Alessa gathered her things and fled the room; her brown hair flew behind her as she ran quickly. She entered the corridor and went to her locker. Once Alessa had entered in the four numbers to her locker, the door opened with a click. She took out the things she needed, closed her locker and walked quickly to the doors. Alessa went down to the parking lot and got into her yellow, custom built speeder. As she waited for her friend Skess and her younger brother Calon, she decided to take out her book she had to read for her History class.

It was stupid really, the myths and legends. It's not like any of them were real, however some people believe in the great wizards because most myths and legends come from five thousand years ago, rather than two thousand years ago. Alessa never believed they were true. It was stupid, and no one had powers that defy the laws of physics.

As she read the set pages, her friend Skess jumped into the front seat of the Speeder. "Hey," she said, "what are you reading?"

"Myths and Legends book," Alessa replied, putting the book away, "we're learning about the stupid great wizards with magical powers!" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"I for one," Skess said, twirling her shoulder length blonde hair with her finger, "think it's quite interesting."

"Well, you think everything is interesting," Alessa said to her.

"Why did you take history if you don't like it?" Skess asked her.

"It's not that I don't like...and anyway, it's better than Home Economics. Now that is a horrible subject."

Skess rolled her eyes, "whatever you say, hun."

Alessa felt her younger brother, Calon, coming to the speeder. "Calon's coming," She told Skess.

Skess wasn't surprised; she'd been friends long enough with Alessa that she knew that Alessa was a bit strange. Not strange in a bad way, but she seemed to have these strange 'feelings', as Alessa called them. She could tell when people were coming or how they were feeling. Calon had the same 'feelings' apparently.

"Hi!" Calon said as he entered the backseat of the speeder. "How was your day? Today I had mechanics class and I've designed my robot I'm going to make, it's rather simple, but you know, I can manage. Maybe you can help, Alessa!"

Alessa smiled at her brother and reached over and ruffled his hair, "I can't, I have to do my own assignments, but I might have time."

Calon was exceptional at building things; he loved to do it too. He wanted to become a pilot, though. However, Alessa's and Calon's mother doesn't think he'll get anywhere with being a pilot and wants him to be a mechanic, like their father. Alessa started the speeder and they started off to Skess's apartment to drop her off. Calon spotted Alessa's Myths and Legends book in the speeder. "What myth are you learning about?' Calon asked his sister.

"The Great Wizards," Alessa replied in an emotionless tone.

"Awesome! Wouldn't it be cool if they really existed? Some people in the galaxy might actually have super powers and-"

"Don't be thick," Alessa interrupted him, "It's just a stupid story that was told a couple of thousand years ago and some people thought it was real."

Calon opened his mouth about to say something, but decided against it and fell silent. Instead he resided to looking out of the speeder window to watch the world rush by.

* * *

><p>The rest of the trip was silent. Alessa pulled into the front of Skess' apartment.<p>

Skess hopped out, but before she walked over to her apartment she whispered, "you coming tonight to..." she trailed off, she glanced at Calon hoping he hadn't heard her.

Skess was talking about the races they go to nearly every night. Alessa nodded her head, "yeah," she whispered back, "definitely."

Skess nodded, "Then I'll see you then," she said and entered her apartment building. Calon jumped to the front seat of the speeder.

"Can I drive?' he asked.

"Nice try," Alessa said. Calon was always asking to drive the speeder, but he didn't have his licence yet, so it wouldn't be a good idea.

After ten minutes, they finally got home. They were just outside the border of the city, living in a more suburban area. Thus, unlike Skess who lived in an apartment, the Varsin's lived in a house. Alessa parked the car inside the garage and they took their bags, and went inside the house.

"Greeting Master Calon and Mistress Alessa," Betty, the droid, said to them.

Betty was what they called her, but her number was B3TY. Betty looked nearly human, apart from the incredibly fake looking hair and red, droid like eyes.

"Hey Betty," Alessa and Calon said simultaneously.

Alessa decided to go straight up to her room, rather than have dinner. She wasn't that hungry at the moment. She went upstairs and put her bag on her bed. She then pulled out all of her datapads before throwing her bag into the corner of her small, dark room. The walls in Aleesa's room were black and metallic which she believed quite matched the grey carpet of the floor. Her room was quite empty having only a bed, wardrobe and a computer sitting atop a wooden table. Next to her bed was a small window, which she tended to open only when she snuck out.

Alessa took out her datapad which she had half of her Science Essay written on it. She had searched up that a normal human reaction time was between .15 to .30 seconds, which made Alessa really worried. They had to test their reaction time for homework once, and Alessa got .12 seconds. She tried it again, the next time with .1 seconds. She decided to say she got .15, and left it at that. She never mentioned to anyone her real time.

Alessa finished her science essay and as soon as she put the datapad down, her father knocked on the door (she knew it was her father from her 'feelings'). Alessa finished her science essay and placed her datapad down in relief. Only a moment later she heard her father knock on the door. Without even realising it, her 'feelings' had picked up who was at the door.

"Come in, dad," she said.

Her father, Taylon, entered the room. Alessa's father was nearly two metres tall, which made Alessa question where she had inherited her incredible shortness from. To add to their differences, Alessa's father had hair that was a few shades lighter than her own brown hair, and his brown eyes were peering at her with concern.

"Aren't you hungry?" He asked.

Alessa shrugged, "not really."

"You need to eat something."

"Why?"

"Or I'll make dinner tomorrow," he replied, and then grinned a boyish grin.

Alessa looked at him in horror, "no!"

"Oh yes. So, come down stairs and have some dinner or your mother and I will start to think that you have anorexia."

Alessa rolled her eyes, but stood up anyway and followed her father downstairs.

"How was school?" he asked.

Alessa shrugged again, "fine, kind of boring. We're learning about the great wizards in history."

Her father laughed, "You know my great, great, great grandfather claimed that we were related to the Skywalker's."

Alessa looked at her father in disbelief, "it isn't real."

He shrugged, "Yeah, I guess it isn't. But he went on about an Anakin Skywalker and Luke Skywalker and what not."

"That does sound fascinating," Alessa admitted.

"Oh it was. He also went on about Jedi and Sith apparently."

"Jedi and Sith?" Alessa asked, confused.

"Lightsiders and Darksiders. I forget which ones which," Her father replied.

They reached downstairs and Alessa got a plate and put some food on it. "Happy?" she asked her father.

"Not until you eat it," he replied.

"I'll eat it upstairs," Alessa said and then felt her father's doubt. "I promise," she added. He felt slightly happier.

Alessa walked back upstairs and into her room.

She scoffed the food down and continued writing her science report, which she finished in half an hour.

Betty came up to the room to collect her plate as she started reading her book for History. Most of the pages consisted of pictures, which Alessa occasionally drew stuff all over when she got bored of reading. Once she did finish the pages she looked at her chronometer which said 1800. Alessa became annoyed. Did time have to go so slowly?

She sat in silence, doing nothing, and daydreaming for about half an hour, when suddenly she saw a blue glow to her right, she looked over, but nothing was there. This made Alessa confused. Maybe it was the light from her chronometer, but that was red. There was nothing blue in the room. She then concluded that her eyes were playing tricks on her and decided to go downstairs to see if Calon needed help.

* * *

><p>"Need help?" Alessa asked Calon, who she found in the garage, building his robot.<p>

"Can you get me the hyrdospanner?" he asked, not looking up from what looked like the leg of the robot.

"Sure," Alessa replied and searched around the garage. She looked around for a couple of minutes and finally found it behind a box on the shelf.

"Thanks," Calon said when she passed it to him.

Alessa ruffled his black hair and was about to exit the garage, when suddenly her mum drove in and parked. "Hey mum!" Alessa and Calon said.

"Hello," their mum said and got out of the speeder. She took her long black hair out of the tight bun and took of the sunglasses she was wearing, revealing her dark eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Their mother asked Calon and Calon went on to explain about his robot. Alessa exited the garage, not needing to hear about the subject for the hundredth time.

She went to her room and wondered if she should do any of her other homework. However, she decided to turn on her computer and go onto one of the chat sites instead.

Now she only had to wait till it was 2300 to sneak out.


	2. It's Illegal…Who Cares?

**A/N: I just want to point out that Coruscant is quite different than in the movies. Yes, there's still the city and the different levels of it, but 'suburb' areas have also been built around Coruscant. They contain trees and grass and it's where Alessa lives.**

**Disclaimer: Star Wars is not mine and never will be. **

Chapter 2: It's illegal…who cares?

Alessa quickly threw on her brown sweater, black baggy pants and her metallic looking boots.

She silently slipped through her small window and grabbed hold of a nearby tree branch and climbed down the tree. She knew her parents were asleep. She wasn't sure how, but she just knew. Her brother was asleep too.

She grabbed her hoverboard from near the back door and went to the front yard, where from there she took the hoverboard into the city.

It took her half an hour to get to the city and take a bus down to the sewers of Coruscant. There was a secret bar down there where she met up with Skess. They sat down at a table.

"When are they starting the race?" Alessa asked Skess.

"In a couple of minutes. The racers are getting their vehicles ready," Skess replied.

"What vehicles? Who's racing?"

Skess shrugged, "I think Rayceer might be, there's also some dude with a podracer."

"Oh my god! Are you serious! An actual podracer!" Alessa was astonished. Podracers were rare. No one actually podraced anymore, apparently they did that years ago, but Alessa wasn't sure when.

"It's not going to fit in the sewer. Apparently they're huge," Skess said.

"Who cares! It's still a podracer!"

Skess rolled her eyes, "A swoop bike will work better. Someone in the race also has a normal speeder."

"Lame," Alessa said and rolled her eyes as well, "who uses a normal speeder?"

Before Skess could reply some creepy alien (they had a lot of them around there) came up to them, "want some spice?" he asked in a slithering voice.

"No thanks," Skess said.

"How about a death stick?"

"No," Alessa said, "Just go away!"

"I will go away," the creature said and turned around and left.

"Good job," Skess said, "how come you always manage to scare the creeps away?"

"I'm just that good," Alessa joked.

Skess rolled her eyes.

"The race is starting!" Alessa said excitedly.

Both girls got up and went over to one of the windows to look out into the sewer to see the races. Racing was illegal in Coruscant, as people could get hurt, but the Government still hadn't found them down here. Probably the last place they'd look.

There was a loud beep which echoed through the sewer, then another one and on the third the racers started the race.

"And the racers are off for their first lap," the commentator announced.

"GO RAYCEER!" Skess said. He had gotten the lead right away. Alessa laughed, she didn't really like Rayceer. He was a zabrak and was very kind to Skess. However, he was very up himself and Alessa, personally, didn't want Rayceer to win.

"And Rayceer's in the lead. Man this guy is good. He's won, like, 100 races or something," the commentator said, "wonder if he'll win this one?"

Suddenly, Alessa felt someone come up behind them, "Boo!" they said.

Skess jumped in fright, "Dayne! Don't do that!"

"I scared you!" The 18 year old male twi-lek said excitedly, "but I didn't scare Alessa," he said when he noticed, "damn it. Again. You never get scared!"

"That's because I knew you were there," Alessa said and rolled her eyes.

"How?" Dayne asked.

Alessa shrugged, "I just knew you were there."

Dayne sighed, "You always seem to know I'm here," he complained.

"Don't worry, you'll scare me some time," Alessa said to cheer him up.

"Oh gosh!" Skess exclaimed.

"What?" Alessa asked.

Skess didn't reply, but Alessa noticed what was wrong. As she looked over at the board which said who was coming first to last, Rayceer had been taken over by someone else.

"Wow, he's been taken over," Dayne said.

"It's the newbie with the podracer too!" Skess said.

"Really? Wow!" Alessa said. She hoped that the 'newbie' would win.

"There's a newbie with a what?" Dayne asked.

"Podracer," Skess said.

"What's a podracer?"

"It's some ancient piece of crap which was used in podraces," Skess explained.

"It's not a piece of crap," Alessa argued, "it may be ancient, but it's awesome! Podraces were played in wide open areas usually, especially in backwater planets!"

"That sounds…interesting," Dayne said, "so these podracers, they must be big?"

"I guess. I've never actually seen one before," Alessa explained, "but I hope after the race I can see this guy's."

"Maybe get his number while you're at it," Skess said sarcastically.

"Oh, very funny," Alessa said.

* * *

><p>The race continued and there was lots of cheering and booing as people watched what happened on the screen and outside, looking at who was coming first. The commentator also said some foul language occasionally when something not to his liking happened.<p>

During the end of the final lap, Rayceer came back into the lead.

"Look!" Skess said, "He's going to win!"

"Don't get your hopes up," Dayne said unhappily. He always tried to get along with Rayceer, but Rayceer always ignored him as if he wasn't there or pretended he didn't know who he was.

The whole bar fell silent to watch who was going to win. Alessa could feel the tension and excitement that she felt nearly every night at the bar.

"AND RAYCEER WINS!"

And then lots of people in the bar cheered. There was hooting and yelling.

"He won!" Skess said, jumping up and down.

Alessa was disappointed, but didn't let it show, she smiled and cheered with Skess. Dayne wasn't too happy either and wasn't smiling, unless Skess or Alessa looked at him he'd put on a fake smile. Alessa knew better.

Everyone went to crowd around the door where the racers came through.

Rayceer came through and everyone cheered like Coruscant had won the nunaball finals.

"Thank you, thank you," Rayceer said, "I always win guys! Don't get your horns in a knot!"

"You can't get your horns in a knot! And not everyone has horns like you!" Someone yelled and everyone laughed.

People went up to him patting him on the back, shaking hands and congratulating him. Rayceer then spotted the trio standing near him.

"Skess!" he said, "how are you? Hi Alessa!" Rayceer said, he didn't even acknowledge Dayne.

Alessa rolled her eyes. He never did acknowledge him.

"I'm great! Congrats!" Skess said. Rayceer put his hand around Skess.

"Uh, Congratulations," Dayne said.

"Thanks," Rayceer said, but didn't look at Dayne. He steered Skess away.

Dayne stood there awkwardly.

"Don't worry about him," Alessa said, "let's go see that guy with the podracer, what was his name?"

"Uh, I think it said Brak on the screen or something…" Dayne said and went out to the start of the race track to see him.

It was quite disgusting on the track because there was the sewage water, but Alessa had walked across it a few times before and was quite used to it. Unexpectedly she nearly fell over, but luckily didn't.

The podracer was incredible. It was a blue colour with black flames. It was pretty big, and it was at least five times the size of a speeder bike.

"Wow!" Alessa said, "That is a beauty!"

A guy appeared to be cleaning the pod, or fixing it up. He was human and looked pretty untidy. He had black hair which came to his shoulders and his fringe was pretty long, but you could just see his stunning grey eyes through it. He looked like he'd worn his clothes for a week, he smelled like it too. He looked up at Alessa and smiled.

"Sure is. Most people think it's just a heap of junk, but it works well," he said.

"It's pretty big," Dayne said.

"Yea," The guy said, "I'm Brak Dagachia by the way."

"I was right!" Dayne said.

Brak looked at him in confusion.

"Oh, your name was on the screen, everyone's is," Dayne explained.

"Oh, yeah. So, do I get to know your names?" Brak asked and smiled again.

"I'm Alessa," Alessa said and shook his hand.

"Dayne," Dayne said and also shook his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you," Brak said, "unlike Rayceer. You know I tried to talk him, just walked away from me, ignored me completely."

"He's alright," Alessa said, "a bit up himself, and a bit of an idiot."

"Yea," Dayne said, "he ignores me too, even though I know he knows my name. I don't get what his problem is."

Brak patted Dayne on the shoulder, "uh well, Karma will get him at some point."

"Karma?" Dayne asked.

"Never heard of Karma?" Brak asked him.

"I have," Alessa said.

Dayne shook his head.

"Say person one does something bad to person two," Brak explained, "then something bad will happen to person one because of the bad thing he did to person two. Or vice versa. So person two does something nice to person one, then something good will happen to person two because of their kindness."

"oh, I get it," Dayne said and nodded, "so your saying that something bad will happen to Rayceer?"

"Exactly," Brak said. He went back to cleaning his pod, and fixing it.

"Need help?" Alessa asked, "I'm good at fixing things."

"Sure," Brak said, "wanna help, Dayne?"

Dayne shrugged, "I'm not very good with machinery…"

"You can clean it," Brak suggested, holding out a rag.

"Sure," Dayne replied.

* * *

><p>They talked for a while, fixing and cleaning the pod. Alessa learned that Brak's parents were dead so he was smuggling with his older brother. His older brother left him here to see if he could win a race and get some money, since their smuggling wasn't going too well at the moment.<p>

"Do you smuggle for anyone in particular?" Alessa asked. She had met some criminals before, but never a smuggler. Usually the criminals she did meet were drug dealers, or thieves.

"Most of the time, the Solo's," Brak replied, "You know, the outer-rim crime lords."

"No," Alessa replied, "I don't particularly keep in touch with the criminal world."

"Yeah, she lives in a normal suburb and pretty much leads a normal life," Dayne said.

"Well, the Solo's, they've only been crime lords for a few generations. A couple of them say they're descendants from some of those 'Great Wizards', it seems like lots of powerful people say that. Anyway, we occasionally do some things for them, get paid big you see?"

"Okay," Alessa replied, thinking they sounded completely stupid. She was also annoyed with two certain words: Great Wizards. They seemed to be popping up now that she was studying it at school.

Brak opened his mouth to say something else when Skess came through, "Alessa!" she said, "come on, we have to go! It's three in the morning! We need to get some sleep."

"Oh crap," Alessa said. She put down the screwdriver and looked at Brak and Dayne, "see you around? Maybe?"

"I'll be coming to more races until I win," Brak said

"And I'm always around," Dayne said.

"Okay, see you," Alessa said and then ran after Skess.

* * *

><p>Alessa and Skess ran out of the sewers and outside into Coruscant.<p>

"Who was that cute guy?" Skess asked as they took out their hoverboards from Skess' bag.

"Who?" Alessa asked.

"The cute guy you were hanging out with, there was Dayne and you, who was the other guy?"

"Oh, Brak, he's the guy that owns the Pod."

"Seriously?" Skess asked.

"You didn't notice we were cleaning it and fixing it?"

"No. I didn't look."

Alessa rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

Luckily Coruscant was the 'planet that never sleeps' so they caught a bus back up. Skess got off at the stop before her.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?" She said, getting up.

"Yeah, see you." Alessa replied. She hadn't noticed how tired she was and nearly fell asleep on the bus.

After a few minutes she swore that she felt someone was looking at her. She looked to her left, but only saw an outline of a blue transparent person. Alessa stared at the spot, but the 'person' was gone. She decided that she just must be incredibly tired.

* * *

><p>Another few minutes and she got to her bus stop. She got out of the bus, retrieved the hoverboard and quickly went back home.<p>

When Alessa got back home she put the hoverboard back into its original spot and went over to the tree, climbing back up into the window. She quickly changed into her pyjamas and noticed that it was just after 0330. She lay down on her bed and just before she fell asleep, she swore she saw that blue glow again.


	3. Not So Sweet Dreams

**A/N: And Chapter 3 is here! My editor seems enthusiastic about editing this story now, not that I'm complaining. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never will. **

Chapter 3: not so sweet dreams

_Magma was everywhere, but the outline of two men could just be made out in the distance in the black smoke and falling lava._

"_You've turned her against me!" one man said._

_The other man replied with something that sounded like "you have done that yourself!" and then they continued, but Alessa couldn't make out what they were talking about. It was difficult to hear over a volcanic explosion and the magma river thrashing around violently. The two men both activated what looked like blue light swords and attacked each other. Then, everything went black and the only thing Alessa heard was an amplified, mechanical breathing._

She woke up as soon as she heard that breathing, panting heavily. That dream seemed so real, yet so fake at the same time.

"Scary," she whispered to herself.

She realised she was going to be late for school if she didn't get out of bed now.

Alessa went downstairs and saw the Calon was already up and ready to go to school, "Come on!" he said, "we're going to be late."

"Why don't you just take the bus?" Alessa said and yawned.

Calon rolled his eyes, "a waste of money, duh! Just come on!"

Alessa made some breakfast quickly, got changed, brushed her teeth and Calon packed her bag and made her lunch for her.

"Okay, I'm ready," Alessa said.

Calon ran into the garage and into the speeder. Alessa walked slowly behind him and went into the speeder and started it.

They drove to Skess' apartment, and she came out her bright and usual self. She could probably achieve that with no sleep what so ever.

"You're bit late today," Skess said.

"That's 'cause Alessa took a billion years to get out of bed and get ready," Calon said.

"Calon, I've told you once," Alessa stopped and yawned, "I've told you a billion times don't exaggerate."

Calon raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't say anything. Skess just giggled.

"I hope you don't crash, Alessa, 'cause you're so tired," Skess said.

"She won't," Calon said rather confidently.

* * *

><p>They got to school and to class with a few minutes to spare. Skess and Alessa had science together first up.<p>

"So what was your reaction time again?" Skess asked, looking at Alessa's work.

"It was a .3," Alessa said, "what was yours?"

"A .15…" Skess said, embarrassed.

"That's…kinda…slow," Alessa said.

Skess just nodded in agreement.

Science continued rather slowly, with the teacher explaining something that Alessa wasn't listening to. When the bell rang to signal the next class, Alessa happily got up and gathered her things. "What do you have now?" Alessa asked Skess.

"Maths, I think, what about you?"

Alessa went through her bag and pulled out her timetable then groaned, "History, damn it."

Skess laughed, "Have fun."

"Yea, like maths is any better," Alessa said sarcastically and walked over to her history classroom and went to her seat. Other students in her class were piling in.

Alessa took her books out and put her head on to them and closed her eyes, starting to fall asleep.

'_Focus.'_

She instantly sat up and looked around, but it didn't sound like anyone said that. People were just talking amongst themselves.

Alessa put her head down again, but same result.

'_Focus!'_

She sat up again.

"Something wrong?" Menda, a Mon Calamari girl sitting next to her asked.

"did you hear that voice?" Alessa asked her.

Menda stared at her like she was crazy, "uh…no," she replied and went back to reading her book.

"Okay class!" Mr Far-Den said, "Everyone here?"

"I'm not," Qilt, an obnoxious boy, said.

Mr Far-Den ignored him, "I hope you all read the assigned pages, because you have a pop quiz!"

Everyone groaned and he started to hand out the quiz paper. When he put the final one down on Alessa's desk, she quickly looked over it.

_1. What was Frad Histro's point of view on the 'real' monster Skywalker?_

_2. What evidence was found to prove this legend real?_

Alessa continued reading until she got to the last one…

_10. From what you've read do you believe that this myth/legend is fact or fiction. Justify your answer._

The only thing Alessa could do was groan and was about to put her head down again when suddenly…

'_Focus! This is important, Alessa, you need to know this!' _

This time she was positive no one in the room said it to her. Was it just some random voice in her head? But it didn't sound like it was in her head, it sounded like it came…from above her? She looked up, but the only thing there was the roof.

"Do you have a problem, Miss Varsin?" Mr Far-Den asked.

Alessa ripped her eyes away from the ceiling, "no sir," she said and went to answering the questions.

* * *

><p>The voice was talking to her throughout the whole quiz, giving her advice. She would have liked to pretend it was her own thoughts, but it was definitely a male voice. He kept making her think and that was incredibly annoying, she was tired, but it just wouldn't go away!<p>

At the end of the lesson, Alessa was once again the first one to leave the classroom.

Alessa went to her locker to get her food and then went outside. She found Skess sitting on the bench eating her food.

"What's up?" Skess asked her, "You look like you saw a ghost."

"I might have, I mean, not saw one, exactly."

"What do you mean?" Skess asked, forgetting about her food and looking at Alessa flabbergasted.

"I keep hearing a voice," Alessa said, "It's the same voice all the time, some guy."

"Wow, maybe you need to go to an Asylum or something," Skess suggested.

"…"

"Don't worry, I'd still visit you."

"Skess!" Alessa exclaimed, "this is serious! I'm not hallucinating or anything."

"Okay, okay, so you're hearing some guy's voice talking to you. Could be your conscience."

"It's not in my head though, it's not my voice. Someone's talking and only I can hear and they're talking to me, said my name and everything."

"Okay, did they say their name?" Skess asked.

"No," Alessa replied.

"So what are they saying?"

"Well in History class they were telling me to focus because 'it was important', don't know what, and then it helped me in my pop quiz…"

"Wait? It helped you in your pop quiz? Do you think I can get one?"

"Skess!"

"Okay, sorry! So, it was talking to you and helping you, sure it might be a little odd, but if it's helping you, what's the big deal?" Skess said.

"It's annoying," Alessa said, "and it's like I'm being spied on, imagine feeling like that all the time."

"All the time? Like in the bathroom and shower as well?" Skess asked.

"Yes," Alessa answered.

"Forget it, I don't want a voice now."

Alessa nearly slapped Skess, but stopped herself. She took a deep breath and continued, "So what should I do?"

"Maybe you should try talking to it?" Skess suggested.

"Now?" Alessa asked.

Skess shrugged, "if you want."

Alessa didn't say anything for a few moments, but then said, "uh…hi. I'm Alessa, as you already know. I really would like to know your name."

Both girls were silent. Alessa was staring at the sky, and Skess was staring at Alessa. After a minute Alessa shrugged,

"No answer."

"Well, maybe it will come back?" Skess suggested.

As Alessa was about to reply with 'yeah', a ball came flying over towards her. It was about to hit her in the head, but she caught it.

"Nice catch," Grendo, an Anomid boy said. Alessa threw the ball back to him.

"Wanna play?" he asked her.

Alessa shook her head, "no thanks." She didn't like ball sports. She didn't even know what they were playing anyway.

"Okay," he said and went off back to the group and they all continued to play.

"Hey! You gonna go to the races tonight?" Skess asked Alessa.

Alessa shrugged, and thought perhaps she should say no because she was so tired, but then she remembered Brak, "actually…" she said, "I think I might."

"Awesome," Skess replied, "hope Rayceer will win again."

"Yeah," Alessa agreed, but secretly she really wanted Brak to win, just to show people that a 'piece of junk' can do well in a race.

"Oh, and by the way, you know the Naboo Queen?" Skess asked.

"You mean that Restaurant that's existed since the beginning of time?" Alessa asked.

"Yes, that one," Skess replied, "Daddy was thinking we could go there on the weekend, and he said you can come if you want."

"That would be cool. I'd just have to ask my parents," Alessa said.

"Awesome," Skess replied.

* * *

><p>After the final class Alessa took Skess back home, like always, with her brother and when they came home, she decided to go to sleep because she incredibly tired and wanted to be awake for the races.<p>

She woke up to her father shaking her.

"Lessie," he said her nickname (which she didn't like), "you need to get up or you won't get to sleep during the night and then tomorrow at school fall asleep at some point."

Alessa groaned, "What time is it?" she asked.

"It's 1800," her father said, "now get up."

Two hours of sleep wasn't bad, so Alessa sat up. Her father handed her a plate of food. "Eat," he said.

Alessa ate the food without complaint.

"You feeling okay?" her father asked her and Alessa nodded.

"I'm feeling fine," she replied.

"If you're sure," he said. He kissed her on the forehead and then left the room. Leaving Alessa to eat on her own.

When she finished she took her plate downstairs and noticed Calon her father watching the holonews.

"Anything interesting?" she asked them.

"Nope," Calon replied, "just politicians corrupting themselves, each other and their people."

"I don't like politicians," their father said, "lying, filthy, slimy-,"

"-horrible, disgusting maggots who are only in office for the power and have no wish to help anyone," Calon and Alessa finished word for word. Their father was always saying it whenever politicians were on the holo.

"exactly. You kids remember that," their father said.

"We do, dad," Alessa replied, then decided to sit on the couch next to them to watch it. The reporter went on to tell about some accident that happened on a planet called 'Mustafar'.

"Where's that?" Alessa asked.

"Somewhere in the galaxy," her father replied.

"It's full of lava, and volcanoes," Calon said, "I once had a dream about Mustafar."

Alessa looked at what they were showing of Mustafar closely, and realised that the dream she had last night was based at Mustafar.

"I…me too," Alessa replied.

"Seriously?" Calon asked, "was there like a man and a woman and the man wanted to rule the galaxy and the woman was like 'I don't know you anymore' (he put on his best female imitation) and then he put up his hand and looked like he was choking her, I think he was, then he looked towards the ship and called her a liar when she said she loved him?"

Alessa stared at Calon in surprise for a second.

"Sounds like a fairytale or something," their father said.

"No," Alessa replied "I didn't dream about that, but it was something similar. It was two men and the one guys like 'you turned her against me' and then the other guy replied 'you have done that yourself' and they say some other things which I don't hear and then they take out these blue swords and fight."

It was Calon's turn to stare at Alessa.

"Sounds like Calon dreamt the first half and Alessa the second," their father commented.

"Wow," Calon said, "it…kinda does."

"Did you hear everything they said in your dream?" Alessa asked, "because I didn't."

"I sure did, it went something like…" Calon cleared his throat and when he spoke as the girl he spoke in a high voice and as the guy in his normal voice.

"Well the girl said, 'Anakin, I was so worried! Obi-Wan told me terrible things!'

Then the guy replied, 'What things?'

Then she said, 'He said you turned to the Dark Side. That you killed Younglings!

Then he said, 'Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me.'"

"Okay, Calon, we get it, just stop saying 'he said' and 'she said'" Alessa interrupted him.

"Sorry," Calon replied, "As I was saying… the woman goes, 'He cares about us.'

'Us?'

'He knows. He wants to help you. Anakin, all I want is your love.'

'Love won't save you, Padme. Only my new powers can do that!'

'But at what cost? You're a good person, Anakin, don't do this!'

'I won't lose you the way I lost my mother. I am becoming more powerful than any'…what was the word…o yea! Jedi!"

Alessa gave him an annoyed look.

Calon cleared his throat, "Sorry…I'll just continue…what was I saying? 'I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of, and I'm doing it for you. To protect you.'

'Come away with me. Help me raise our child far away. Leave everything else behind while we still can!'

'Don't you see, Padme? We don't have to run away anymore! I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor, I can overthrow him! And together, you and I can rule the galaxy! We can make things the way we want them to be!'

'I don't believe what I'm hearing! Obi-Wan was right... you've changed!'

'I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me!'

'Anakin, you're breaking my heart! You're going down a path I can't follow!'

'Because of Obi-Wan?'

'Because of what you've done, what you plan to do! Stop! Stop now, come back! I love you!'

and then he finally says, 'Liar! You're with him! You brought him here to kill me!' and the woman's shaking her head saying no and that's when he puts up his hand and…he's not touching her, but he's choking her. I don't get why he says Liar, but he looks up at the ship, but it's at an angle where I can't see who's coming down the ramp."

Alessa nods, "pretty amazing you remember that whole thing."

"It felt so real, but you know what happened next? Everything went dark and-,"

"Did you hear a scary type of breathing?" Alessa asked.

Calon shook his head, "no, I heard a baby crying, two I think and Padme, I think it was, was screaming 'Anakin!' It was kinda scary."

Alessa nodded, "I heard a mechanical sort of breathing, it was scary. I didn't hear anything else in the dream, just heard the two lines. I think it might have been Anakin who may have said 'you've turned her against me.' And I saw the man that came down the ships ramp, maybe Obi-Wan? I think it may have been the same people, the same place. I dreamt one part, you dreamt the other."

"That is just scary," Calon said.

"Did you say, Anakin?" their father asked.

"Yeah, why?" Calon said.

"Anakin Skywalker!" Alessa exclaimed, "I remember you said that!"

"Did Padme also say something like 'help me raise our child'?" their father asked Calon.

Calon nodded.

"Their child!" their father exclaimed.

Alessa rolled her eyes, "duh."

"And what's a Jedi?" Calon asked.

"Jedi and Sith!" Their father said, "lightsiders and darksiders, I don't remember which is which."

There was a pause, but then Alessa realised how stupid this really was.

"Okay…umm…as exciting as this seems, we might be just going a little over the top with this," Alessa said.

"What do you mean?" Calon asked, sounding annoyed.

"Well, it's probably just a coincidence, that's all…"

"But…it can't be!" Calon said angrily, "I know it isn't! There's something strange going on! And Anakin, he had powers!"

"It's just a dream, Calon!" Alessa raised her voice.

"But it was so real! You know that!" Calon raised his voice too.

"I never said it seemed real to me, Calon!"

"But you didn't deny it when I mentioned it, Alessa!"

"Okay, kids," their dad cut in, "let's stop this argument."

Both of them ignored him.

"You know what your problem is, Alessa? You're so Agnostic!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Alessa asked angry and confused.

"You don't believe anything!" Calon shouted, "Everything has to have some sort of proof and you only believe things that have proof! You don't even believe science until you've seen it with your own eyes! No ghosts, monsters, magic, love, faith, destiny-,"

"Okay! I get it, cut with the list! And I don't believe in things because…well…there's no proof of it!" Alessa shouted back.

"YOU'RE JUST TOO SHALLOW TO SEE IT!" Calon yelled so loud that it scared Alessa. He turned around and stormed off.

Alessa stood there fuming for a moment then turned around and walked back to her own room. She hadn't noticed her mother had come downstairs to see what the commotion was and her parents were looking at each other with worry.

* * *

><p>Alessa kicked her bag and then her bed. She felt like destroying her whole room. How dare her brother insult her like that!<p>

"You know," a familiar male voice said, one she had heard earlier today, "you shouldn't get angry, it leads to the dark side."

She looked up and saw what looked like a blue ghost.

She stared at the blue ghost man standing in front of her for a minute before exclaiming, "Who are you!"

**Please Review!**


	4. Luke comes back, but someone goes

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far! It might take a while to get my next chapter up as I have a lot of assignments at the moment and I have a show soon with production week being next week. I apologise in advance if it takes me ages to get the next chapter up.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own because if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction...or maybe I would?...**

Chapter 4: Luke comes back, but someone goes.

"My name is Luke Skywalker," the ghost replied, "Son of Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker and the first Grandmaster of the new Jedi order…well…it's not so new anymore."

Alessa could only stare at him in disbelief. She had finally gone insane. "Am I hallucinating?" she asked.

"Good question," Luke said, "if you were hallucinating I would say no, and if you weren't I would say no. What do you think?"

"I…don't know…" Alessa replied, confused by his answer.

"Think about it for a moment."

There was a moment's silence.

"No…I'm not hallucinating," Alessa finally concluded. She wasn't sure why, "but…I must be, but I'm not, but I could be?"

Luke just smiled, "you might be wondering what I'm doing here."

"Yea, I am," Alessa replied and then remembered something, "and why did you help me on my History pop quiz? Why was it so important?"

"Well, the quiz itself wasn't important," Luke said. Alessa opened her mouth to say something, but Luke put up his hand to stop her, "let me finish. As I was saying, the quiz wasn't important; it's the whole lesson as a whole. You're learning about the 'Great Wizards' as you put it. Not all the information is correct, obviously. However, some of the information is critical."

"Like what information? Why is it critical?"

"You will learn in time, I am here to guide you. I will tell you the basics. Around a thousand years ago the Jedi's, or lightsiders if you prefer, perished, but so did the Sith, or darksiders. For some reason, people just stopped being born force-sensitive. None of the Jedi children, or anyone else the Jedi at the time tried to find were force-sensitive," Luke paused and sighed sadly, "even though they weren't force sensitive, the blood-lines lived on. Like you, Calon and your father. You and Calon are the first two to be born that are force-sensitive in a thousand years. And you're also, once again, like your ancestors, incredibly powerful force users."

Alessa tried to take it all in and understand what Luke was saying, "You mean the Great Wizards existed?"

Luke nodded.

All thoughts about this being a hallucination were gone and Alessa instantly felt bad. Her brother had been right.

"Don't worry Alessa, I'm sure if you apologise to your brother he will forgive you, However, you must not tell him about all this yet," Luke said. Alessa was about to ask why, but Luke put up his hand, again to stop her from speaking and said, "He doesn't need to know yet."

"What's a force sensitive?" Alessa asked.

"A force sensitive is someone who is well attuned to the force," Luke replied, and sat down on the bed next to her.

"What's the force?"

"The force is…everywhere," Luke answered, "metaphysically. It surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds the galaxy together."

"Like duct tape?" Alessa asked.

Luke looked confused, "like what?"

Alessa shook her head, "never mind. So, this force, Calon and I are 'attuned' to it."

Luke nodded, "it gives you special powers, and you can learn new powers over time."

"What sort of powers?" Alessa asked.

"You can do anything using the force. It lets you 'defy the laws of physics.'" Luke told her.

Alessa turned red, knowing full well he was talking about the time when she had told Calon off for believing it, "so _what_ powers?"

"Feeling people close to you, without having to see them. Everyone has their own force signature, kind of like a smell. Also, seeing visions, like you and Calon did. I believe you just thought they were dreams, but they weren't. You both dreamt of something very real that happened over 2000 years ago."

Alessa just started to feel worse and worse every minute.

"Also, fast reflexes and feelings where you know if something bad is going to happen. Some of these powers come naturally."

There was a moment of silence when Alessa thought for a moment about everything that Luke said. She had lots of questions, and she then remembered again that she could be hallucinating, but something…probably the force, was telling her she wasn't.

"I will go now," Luke said.

"Hang on," Alessa said, "I just need to know…am I related to you?"

Luke smiled yet again and nodded "Indeed I am, through your father's side. In your 'Great Wizard' stories I'm called Lyte."

"So, Anakin, your father, is the monster?" Alessa asked.

Luke sighed, "my father became corrupted and joined the Sith. He took on the name Darth Vader and was injured terribly. You may one day see a vision of it," was all Luke said, "This is all I will tell you. I believe I gave you too much information anyway. Although, I do need to give you one final piece of information."

"What is it?" Alessa asked.

"You and Calon are the first people in a thousand years to be born force-sensitive, as I said before. That means you are the only person who can bring back the Jedi Order. I need you to go to Yavin IV where you will find an Ancient Jedi Holocron which can start you off in your training."

"Hang on just a second! I never said I wanted to be a Jedi!" Alessa said.

"No, you didn't, but you need to," Luke said, he sounded slightly like he was pleading. He appeared upset as well.

"But…I can't just go off to Yavin IV. I don't even know where to find…whatever a holocron is. I don't even want to be a Jedi."

"It's your birth right, Alessa," Luke said, "you must."

"My _birth right_? I said I don't want to be a Jedi."

Luke sighed, "I don't think I will bother asking why you're so stubborn."

"You're not going to ask why I'm stubborn," Alessa repeated what Luke said with confusion.

"No, because everyone in the family is."

"So you're going to give up arguing with me?"

"no, I said _everyone_ in the family is stubborn, that includes me."

"We'll see who's more stubborn."

Luke sighed again, "Alessa," he pleaded, "The Jedi's were the protectors of the galaxy, they stopped war, helped the innocent, protected people. They were peace keepers."

"Everything is absolutely fine in the galaxy," Alessa said.

"No, it isn't. You haven't seen the war in the other worlds. As a Jedi, you can help, with a Jedi order, you can _all_ help. There is death, crime and poverty all over the galaxy."

"But you said there are no other force sensitives? How can I start a Jedi Order?"

"There are some, but they are not very powerful. You should manage with them for a while, and you will get stronger force users, I know. But you first must learn yourself. Go to Yavin IV, please, Alessa."

"I'll…think about it," she said, giving in.

"Thank you, that's better than 'no'. Now I need to go," Luke started to fade, "remember, fear, anger and hate, they lead to the dark side. Beware those feelings."

The last two sentences echoed throughout the room.

* * *

><p>Again, that night, Alessa took her hoverboard down to the sewers, to the races. She didn't think she could sleep tonight any after what had happened only a few hours ago.<p>

"Hey Skess," she said, realising her friend was there. Dayne was also there.

"Hey Alessa!" Skess said.

"Hi," Dayne said as well.

Alessa smiled at both of them, "how are you guys?"

"Great. I really think Rayceer's going to win today," Skess said. Alessa felt otherwise, but didn't say anything.

"He always wins," Dayne said.

"I know, right? He's so great!" Skess said.

Alessa and Dayne looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Is Brak here?" Alessa asked Dayne and Dayne nodded his head, "saw him before."

"Brak…?" Skess asked.

"The guy with the podracer," Dayne answered.

"Oh, yeah! That guy!" Skess said. There was a silence and then Skess asked, "You okay, Alessa?"

Alessa looked at Skess and then shrugged, "I kinda…had an argument with Calon."

"Oh dear. What about, sweetie?" Skess asked.

"He just called me shallow or whatever. No big deal," Alessa replied.

"If you're sure," Skess said, "did you ask about the Naboo Queen?"

"Oh, I forgot," Alessa said.

"Don't worry about it."

Suddenly there was a loud beep. The race was going to start. Then the second beep and finally the third. The crowd went wild yet again.

Alessa looked intently at the screens, knowing that Brak was going to win.

The race seemed to go pretty quickly and the final lap seemed to have arrived in about 30 seconds (of course it took longer than that). Brak was still in the lead. Skess looked heart-broken, but Dayne looked pretty excited. Alessa was nervous and all three stared at the screen, where they could see what was happening. The whole bar seemed to have fallen silent in the surprise when they realised that Rayceer had fallen very behind Brak.

Brak came across the finish line first and many people, surprisingly, erupted into cheers.

"Man, that guy must be good to be able to win with a piece of junk!" Alessa heard someone say. She was very happy. Skess, on the other hand, looked upset.

"He…didn't win…" she said slowly. Alessa gave her a hug.

Then, Brak entered the bar and lots of people went up to him and started to congratulate him for beating Rayceer and his superb piloting.

"Isn't anyone else upset?" Skess asked.

"Rayceer probably is," Alessa said and went up to Brak, Dayne followed her.

"Congrats!" Alessa said to him.

"Alessa, hey! Dayne, man, what's up! Thanks, I knew I would win at some point," Brak said.

Dayne and Alessa laughed.

"Guess you didn't think you'd win so soon?" Dayne said to him.

Brak didn't reply and only grinned.

Rayceer then came through the door. Lots of people went up to him saying things like 'better luck next time.' Or 'well you can't always win.'

Skess went up to Rayceer and she asked him something, but he pushed her away. Skess looked over at Alessa and came up to her, "he's not in a good mood," she said.

"Not my problem," Brak said, "he should learn that he's not always going to win."

"He's lost before," Dayne said, "but he wasn't that angry."

"It's because he lost to a 'hunk of junk driven by a loser'," Brak said, "That's what he said to me."

Skess didn't say anything, just continued looking dismayed.

"Well, my brother will be happy because of the money I won," Brak said.

"Yeah. I think I might go home," Alessa said, "I'm kind of tired and everything."

"You guys should come and meet my brother!" Brak said, "The three of you, he might like you guys."

"_Might_ like us?" Dayne asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Skess said, "I don't feel like staying here."

Brak nodded and led the way out into the city.

"So, Alessa, I know you live in the suburbs, where do you two live?" Brak asked Dayne and Skess.

"I live with my uncle Zek. Well, he's not really my uncle, but I call him that anyway. I'm an orphan, and he's like a father to me. I help out in his comic book store, which is where I live," Dayne answered, slightly embarrassed.

"Comic book store, awesome man. What about you Skess?"

"I just live in an apartment," Skess replied.

"GUYS!"

Alessa heard the voice from behind them, but didn't have to turn around, it was Rayceer.

"Rayceer," Skess said, she looked glad to see him, "what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to say to Brak, sorry if I seemed like an angry gundark back there," Rayceer said, "no hard feelings?" He put his hand out to shake Brak's. Alessa felt something strange was going to happen.

When Brak was about to shake Rayceer's hand, Alessa yelled, "NO!" but too late. Rayceer punched Brak hard enough to send him flying about two meters.

"Rayceer!" Skess shouted in surprise.

He started going to Brak again, this time taking out a knife. Alessa and Skess stood rooted on the spot, both paralysed in fear and shock.

"No _stupid_ idiot who has a piece of _garbage_ wins against me!" Rayceer shouted.

Dayne, noticing his knife, stepped in front of Brak so he couldn't get through to him.

"Move it son of a hutt!" Rayceer said.

"I don't think so," Dayne said, "leave him alone."

Rayceer glared at Dayne for a moment and then attacked him, and stabbed him in the chest.

"NO!" Skess and Alessa both shouted. Alessa felt her legs running over to Rayceer, who took the knife out of Dayne. Alessa kicked his hand so that the knife fell out and started to punch him. She continued punching him even though he had fallen onto the ground and passed out.

Brak managed to stand up and go over to Alessa and stop her.

"Stop, Alessa! Stop!" He said to her.

Alessa gave Rayceer one final kick to the stomach before stopping, her vision blurry. She realised she was crying and quickly wiped the tears.

Skess ran over to Dayne and knelt beside him. She started to shake him, "Dayne," she said, tears pouring out of her eyes, "Dayne, come on, get up."

Alessa knew there was no point in doing that. His force signature was gone.

Dayne was dead.

**Please Review! I love to hear people's thoughts on my stories.**


	5. Converted

**Sorry for taking so long with the update...Enjoy and R&R!**

**Chapter 5: Converted**

Everything after that happened rather fast. Someone had seen the fight and Dayne getting stabbed and immediately called the police. The ambulance also came and put Dayne in a black bag and took him away. They also took Rayceer and the police said he would be put under arrest. Brak, Skess and Alessa were taken to the police station for further questioning.

"We know you're upset, darling," the police officer who was interviewing her privately said, "But tell me what happened from the beginning."

And Alessa explained. Unfortunately, she had to mention the races, which probably meant anyone down there would be arrested and charged for illegal activity. She told how Brak won the race and how Rayceer, who always won, got very angry. They left, Rayceer followed and then got into a fight.

The whole time, the policeman listened and nodded. After she finished, the policeman spoke, "Your parents have been called and you will probably have to pay a fine for being involved in these races."

Alessa was going to be grounded for life.

When her parents came they looked tired, worried and upset. Alessa didn't blame them. The policeman talked to her parents privately and Alessa fell asleep on a chair beside Brak, whose brother was still yet to arrive.

_Alessa looked around where she was. It appeared to be a medcenter. There was a man, or maybe it was a robot? He was covered in black…armour? Well, a suit of some sort. He was on a stretcher and she heard a familiar mechanical breathing started. The bed?...stretcher?...whatever he was laying on lifted up vertically._

"_Lord Vader, can you hear me?" someone said. Alessa looked to her right, she hadn't noticed him before. It was a man. He wore a hood, so that she couldn't see his whole face, but the part she did see looked very wrinkly._

"_Yes master. Where is Padme…is she alright? Is she safe?" the…man? Asked in a deep, terrifying voice. Alessa could feel through the Force that it might be Anakin. But it couldn't be! Could it? _

"_It seems that in your anger you killed her," _

"_I…I couldn't have, she was alive! I felt it!"_

_Then, the man, Anakin…no it was his monster self, Darth Vader, Alessa could only describe that he was having a Force induced tantrum. Droids were being wrecked along with other things in the room without anyone touching them. He freed himself from the stretcher, stumbled forward and wailed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO." _

_It was disturbing. Alessa could feel his heart breaking. However, the thing that disturbed Alessa the most was the evil smirk that the wrinkled man had on his face. Had he planned it all?_

"Alessa!"

Alessa immediately sat up, once again panting hard. Calon was sitting at the end of her bed.

"Calon?" she asked.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, "You looked like you were having a nightmare."

She gave her brother a hug, "I'm okay," she whispered back. Why were they whispering?

"You sure? Was it about Dayne?"

Suddenly, she remembered everything that had happened.

"How did I get to my own bed? I was at the police station-,"

"Mum and dad brought you home. They're worried about you, but they're not very angry. They don't know why they never noticed you sneaking out."

"I…Dayne's dead," was all Alessa could say, her eyes stung from unshed tears.

"Yeah, it could have been you," Calon said, "and the last thing we did was argue."

"I'm sorry Calon, for not believing you about something weird going on," Alessa said.

"No, you're right," Calon said, "it was probably just a stupid dream."

"No, it wasn't, it was a vision," Alessa said, "I just had another one."

"Another one? About what?"

"There was…Anakin, he turned into Darth Vader," Alessa said, remembering what Luke had told her, "A Sith, the dark side, there was someone else there too."

"Darth Vader? Sith? Dark Side?" Calon asked, "I think you've been through too much. Are you sure, you like, didn't get hit too hard by the guy that killed Dayne or anything?"

"Dayne…" Alessa said quietly, she got out of bed. "Rayceer killed him, that…" she felt anger swelling through her, "I hate him!" she said, "I want to kill him! I want to slaughter people just like him!" She started to shout, "I WILL SLAUGHTER HIM MYSELF! I WILL STRANGLE HIM AND-,"

"Alessa! Calm down!" Calon said.

"No!" She felt the tears spring out of her eyes, "No!" she said again and started shaking her head. She ran out of her room and downstairs.

"Alessa!" Her brother called after her, but she already ran out of the house and started going down the street (bare feet, she noticed, but still in the clothes she had been wearing during the murder). Tears flowed down her cheeks and she was crying loudly. She could have saved him! Why couldn't she? Wasn't she Force sensitive? What's the point of becoming a Jedi if she couldn't save one of her best friends?

"Alessa," A familiar voice said sorrowfully.

Alessa turned around to face Luke, "I…I didn't save him! I…I could have!"

Luke looked at her with soft, sad eyes like he had been through something like this before, "It's reality, Alessa. You can't save everyone."

"But, I should! I could! I'm Force sensitive! Maybe if I were a Jedi I could have!"

"Alessa, my father couldn't save his mother or my mother. I couldn't save my father, Obi-Wan, Yoda or many of others. I wish I could have, but even if I am powerful, I know I'm not powerful enough to defeat death. Dayne is one with the Force now," Luke explained.

"What do you mean 'one with the Force'?"

"When you die, you become part of the Force. You're still alive in a sense, but in a different realm," Luke said.

"So...Can Dayne come and visit me as a ghost?" Alessa asked hopefully.

"No, unfortunately. However, I can pass on messages he gives me to tell you," Luke said.

"He gave you a message?" Alessa asked, she had stopped crying.

Luke smiled, "He sure did. After I explained about how you can bring back the order, he said that you should go to Yavin IV. He also asked me to tell you not to turn to the dark side, and not to be angry and hateful."

"But, it's so hard not to be angry," Alessa said.

"I know, but if you forget about Rayceer and remember that Dayne's in a better place then you can do this. I've seen too many Skywalker's turn to the dark side. I don't want it to happen again."

Alessa nodded, "Okay, I think I know a way of getting to Yavin."

Luke smiled, "Good luck," he said as he faded.

Alessa realised she was still barefoot on the streets, and headed straight home. She noticed her father coming down the street towards her.

"Alessa! Thank goodness! Calon said you ran straight out of the house!" He gave her a hug.

"I'm fine dad, I just…wasn't thinking. I'm sorry too, for everything."

"It's okay, Lessie," her father said and hugged her tighter, "I'm just glad you're okay."

He stopped hugging her and they both set off back home.

"Your mother and I were discussing how much time you needed off school."

"I don't know…I-,"

"Do you need to see a counselor?" her father interrupted.

"No," Alessa said, "When is Dayne's funeral?"

"I got a message from his uncle. It's tomorrow."

"I want to go to that," Alessa said, "I…I just want to get out of here."

"Running away never helps anything," her father said.

"No, not run away…maybe…a holiday?" Alessa asked.

"In the middle of term?"

"I doubt I will be able to concentrate at school anyway," Alessa said.

"Well, we're sort of tight on money, but-,"

"I was thinking," Alessa interrupted, "I could go with Brak, his brother and Skess," Alessa said, "Brak has a ship, it wouldn't cost anything."

"I don't know," her father said, sounding wary.

"Dad, I can look after myself. I've managed for half a year in the slums of Coruscant…without you knowing," She added the last part sheepishly, then pleaded, "But I still can!"

"I'll talk to your mother," her father said.

"Thanks," Alessa said. After all, it was better than 'no'.

When they got home her mother gave her a hug and father talked to her mother about the 'holiday'.

"How old is this Brak?" her mother asked Alessa once her father explained what was happening.

"17. His brothers older, somewhere in his 20's, I think," Alessa replied.

"You wouldn't get in trouble with the Government?" Her mother asked.

"No," Alessa lied, knowing full well that they could be stopped by space police because they would be smuggling something.

"How long have you known Brak?"

"A while," Alessa lied again. She knew Brak wasn't a bad person, the Force said so.

"And they have a ship?" her mother asked.

"Yes, so it wouldn't cost money."

"and where would you go?"

"Yavin," Alessa replied.

"That gas planet?" her father asked.

"As in, Yavin IV," Alessa replied, "one of its moons."

"I hear it's a good place to go camping," Calon butted in.

"Well, if Brak and his brother say you can go, you can," her mother said, "but you better call us often."

"Thank you!" Alessa said. She thought her parents would have already grounded her and immediately said no, but perhaps they were being easy on her?

She went up to her room. She didn't have Brak's comlink number, but she hoped he would be at the funeral, after all Dayne had saved him.

She dialled in Skess' number and waited for her friend to answer.

"Hey," Skess said, looking pretty depressed.

"Hey Skess," Alessa said, "I know you're upset, so am I, but listen to this," And Alessa went on and explained everything to Skess, from her visions, to Luke, to her holiday plan. Everything.

"So you're saying, we should go to Yavin IV to find a something a rather holo thingo, cause some ghost told you to? I don't know, Alessa. You do sound like you need to go to an Asylum. Sounds kinda dodgy."

"Come on, Skess! Dayne said I should!"

"You told Dayne your plan?" she asked.

"No, Luke told him, and Luke sent a message to me telling me that Dayne had told him to tell me that he wanted me to go to Yavin IV and become a Jedi."

Skess just looked at her for a while, not convinced, but then said, "Alright, as long as Brak and whoever his brother is say that we can use their ship. Okay. I think I will have to check with dad. He's pretty depressed after he found out I had been sneaking out without him realising. He thinks he's a bad father."

"Tell him otherwise," Alessa said, "good luck."

"Bye," Skess said and cut the connection.

Alessa sat at her desk feeling rather lonely, when she felt Luke appear again.

"What's up?" Alessa asked.

"I just wanted to give you some Jedi training before your mission, so you can understand the Force and Jedi better," Luke explained.

"Like what?" Alessa asked.

"Such as, Jedi only fight as a last resort," Luke said, "If you are forced to draw your lightsaber, you have already forfeited much of your advantage. A Jedi trusts the Force and at first seeks other ways to resolve problems: patience, logic, tolerance, attentive listening, negotiation, persuasion, calming techniques. But there are times when a Jedi must fight."

"Fighting is a last resort, got it. What's a lightsaber?"

"A Jedi's weapon. More civilised than a blaster," Luke explained.

"Is it like a sword?" Alessa asked.

Luke gave a curt nod.

"I saw the vision where Anakin and Obi-Wan took out some blue swords."

"Yes, those were lightsabers. They can cut through many different materials, except for a few. They also come in many different colours. Sith tend to use red, and Jedi use green and blue, although there are different shades."

"Awesome," Alessa said, "So where do you get a lightsaber from?"

"You make your own once you're ready," Luke said.

"Make your own?" Alessa asked, slightly scared and rather confused.

"Yes, you need to meditate to find out how to make it, but let's talk more about it later. There are three pillars of Jedi Strength: Self-Discipline, knowledge and the Force."

Alessa nodded, understanding why they were the pillars, "Self-Discipline, so you don't turn to the dark side. Knowledge, which I don't have much of and the Force is pretty obvious why," Alessa said.

"You will gain more knowledge later, don't worry about that," Luke told Alessa, "Remember Jedi are selfless and think of others before themselves."

"Can you teach me to do something with the Force?" Alessa asked

"You should learn to control it first," Luke suggested, "sit down in a comfortable position and clear your mind. Feel the Force flowing through you, and around you."

With that, Luke was gone. This annoyed Alessa slightly, but remembered self-discipline and squashed that feeling down. She went over to sit on her bed, crossed her legs and closed her eyes. She cleared her mind and wondered how and what she was meant to be feeling. She felt a little stupid sitting there, but continued anyway.

She felt like she had sat there for at least an hour, but when she looked at her chronometer it had only been a few minutes. Then, she got an idea.

Alessa got up from her bed and went out into the backyard. She searched for a while, deciding to try and not take too long as the sun would start to set soon. She then found what she was looking for. A long stick. Perfect for pretending it was a sword, or in this case, a lightsaber.

"Alessa, what are you doing?" Her brother came outside.

"Can you throw some small rocks at me?" Alessa asked her brother.

"Why?" He asked.

"Please please please. I want to try something," she said to him.

"If you really want to. Let me just find some first," he said.

"I'll help," she said.

They looked for a few minutes and got a rather large pile of them.

"Perfect," Alessa said and went to stand a couple of meters away.

Calon picked up a few, "tell me when you're ready."

Alessa cleared her mind, and when she thought she was ready, she nodded.

Calon threw one of the rocks at her, and she used the stick to bash it away.

"Throw it harder and faster," she told her brother.

"I don't know…I might hurt you."

"Please Calon, let's not get into an argument."

"Okay," he said.

He threw the next one really hard and it went really fast. She managed to hit it away with the stick. He threw another one, but she missed and it hit her on the leg.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry!" Calon said, "Are you okay?"

Alessa crouched and looked at her leg, "I'm fine," she said, "Just a small bruise. Keep going."

'_Close your eyes,'_ Alessa heard Luke say. Alessa frowned, but then closed them.

"What are you doing?" Calon asked.

'_clear your mind,'_ Luke said.

"Keep going," she told Calon.

He threw another stone at her, which she blocked.

"Throw them a lot faster, like one after the other at different spots," Alessa said.

Calon did as she said, and managed to block them all…with her eyes closed.

"Wow," Calon said, "that was awesome! How did you do that?"

Alessa smiled at her brother, "Magic," she said cheekily.

She then heard a _'congratulations, you've just taken your first step into a larger world.'_

"Whatever you say, Luke," she whispered quietly so Calon wouldn't hear, "whatever you say."

She smiled to herself. It did feel pretty good.

* * *

><p>Calon kept asking her how she had done it, but Alessa just kept shaking her head and refused to. Calon didn't get too annoyed and just punched her playfully in the arm saying she was mean.<p>

When Calon went into the garage, her father came out.

"What are you going to wear to the funeral?" her father asked.

Alessa, even though she was still sad about Dayne's death, couldn't help but feel happier after Luke came and told her he still lived through the Force. She told Skess that and hopefully her friend felt the same.

"I'm just going to be casual. That's what Dayne would have wanted," she said.

Her father nodded, "Go get some sleep, you still look tired."

"I need a shower too," she said, "I'm still wearing these dirty clothes."

"Maybe you can help me clean the speeder and I can hose you down?" her father joked.

Alessa laughed, "I think I'll decline."

Her father shrugged, "tell me if you change your mind."

Alessa didn't reply. She decided to have a shower, and then changed into her pyjamas and went to bed. However, she couldn't fall asleep. It was too early to go to sleep, but considering what happened last night she knew that maybe she couldn't. She was also worried about any more visions she would have.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aaarrghhh!" It was Luke! A young Luke and there was Vader. It looked as if Vader had just cut of Luke's hand with a lightsaber.<em>

"_There is no escape. Don't make me destroy you," Vader said. Luke crawled as far away from him as possible. Weren't they father and son? What was happening?_

"_Luke, you do not realise your importance. You have only just begun to discover your power. Join me and I can complete your training. With our combined strength we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy!"_

_Alessa personally thought that sounded pretty good._

"_I'll never join you!" Luke replied. Did he just throw the galaxy away?_

"_If you only knew the power of the dark side. Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father." That explained why they appeared as though they were fighting._

"_He told me enough. He told me _you_ killed him!"_

"_No! _I_ am your father!"_

_Luke looked like the world was coming to an end. "No…no, that's not true! That's impossible!"_

"_Search your feelings; you know it to be true."_

"_No! No!" Luke cried, anguished. _

_Everything went dark again and Alessa heard a woman crying._

She opened her eyes. This time her breathing was steady, she was getting used to waking up from visions. She got out of bed and got dressed into black clothes. A long black shirt, black jeans, and she put on her usual metallic looking boots. She brushed her tangled, brown hair. She went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning Alessa," Calon said, he held out a box of Fun Colour Rabbit Nibble cereal. Alessa took it gratefully.

"Mum was called in early this morning to work, and dad said he had to finish fixing some guys car by this afternoon and would've done it yesterday, but, you know, what happened."

"Yeah," Alessa replied, "Pass the milk?"

Calon gave her the milk which she poured into the cereal. The blue milk changed the colour of some of the yellow cereal into green. Some ended up being half green and half yellow. She put the milk back into the fridge.

She joined her brother at the table.

"Do you want me to come to the funeral with you?" Calon asked.

Alessa frowned, "you weren't invited…"

"We were all invited," Calon pointed out, "Mum and dad never met him. I talked to him a few times, remember?"

Alessa remembered all too clearly. Dayne sometimes came to see them after school and Calon would be there. They sometimes went on about some comics.

"Well if you want to come, then come," Alessa said, "If you want to pay your respects. You don't have to ask me."

Calon nodded, "then I'm coming."

"It might get boring," Alessa warned him.

Calon just shrugged in reply, "I want to pay my respects."

* * *

><p>Alessa started the speeder as soon as Calon jumped in. He was also dressed casually, but still neatly.<p>

They were silent the whole way and they arrived at the Coruscant Funeral Grounds. They both got out of the speeder, looking at the lush green landscape of the cemetery.

"Alessa, Calon, glad you came!" It was Zek, Alessa had only met him a handful of times. He looked like he'd been crying.

Alessa smiled at him, "wouldn't miss it, Zek." She shook one of his hands and Calon shook one of his other hands (Zek was a Besalisk, so he had four).

"Skess is already here," Zek said, he pointed to a church, "that's where the funeral is being held."

Alessa frowned at the sight of the church. She always disliked the religious gatherings. There were many different religions, but the main one in the Core Worlds (and starting to spread throughout the galaxy) was Gukas. The followers of Gukas worshipped one deity who created the whole galaxy. It was a lot of bantha-spit in Alessa's opinion.

Alessa and Calon headed over to the church, Alessa a step behind Calon. Zek stayed where he was, waiting for others to arrive. Alessa and Calon went up the front steps and entered the church.

"Alessa!" Skess said. She hadn't looked like she'd been crying, but Alessa could feel her grief.

Skess gave Alessa a hug and wouldn't let her go for a few seconds. "Hey Calon," Skess said, "Didn't think you'd come."

"Well, I did," Calon said.

They didn't say anything for a couple of minutes and Zek finally entered the church and people started to take their seats.

"Come on," Skess said and took Alessa and Calon to some seats.

Alessa looked around and noticed there weren't too many people there. She did recognise some of them. Some from the races, and others were regular customers at the comic book store. She then spotted Brak at the back with some big buff guy who was probably his brother.

The funeral dragged slowly and Alessa noticed that Skess had started crying again. Once all the speeches finished people stood up and went to talk to Zek. Alessa got up and went to the back to talk to Brak.

She noticed him turn around about to leave, "Brak!" she called out. He stopped and faced towards her, so did his brother.

"What's up, Alessa?" he asked.

"I need you to do me a huge favour!" Alessa said, "Something Dayne wants me to do."

"What is it?" Brak asked.

"Can you take me to Yavin IV?" Alessa asked

"With _my_ ship? I don't think so!" Brak's brother cut in before Brak could say anything.

Brak rolled his eyes, "this is my brother, Baven," he said to Alessa and then turned to his brother, "it's _our_ ship and if Alessa needs to be taken to Yavin IV, then we'll take her," he turned back to Alessa, "Anyone else coming?"

"Just Skess," she replied. Just as she said that Skess came up.

"Asking about Yavin?" Skess asked Alessa.

Alessa nodded in reply.

"Still don't like it," Baven replied gruffly.

At first sight, Alessa wouldn't believe that Brak and Baven were related. They didn't look much alike. Whilst Brak was average height and slightly muscular, his brother was pretty tall and very buff. Baven also had light brown hair, but styled similarly to Brak. Baven also had very hard features, unlike Brak who had somewhat softer features. The only similarity was their eyes. They both had the same astonishing grey eyes. They also smelled the same, but Alessa wasn't sure if that was a genetic thing.

"Come on, Baven, they're not that bad," Brak said to his brother.

"They're stupid city brats," his brother said.

"I'll show you stupid city brat!" Alessa said angrily.

"Hey!" Skess said, "Not here, it's Dayne's funeral. Come on, let's go outside."

They all walked outside. Alessa gave Baven a dirty look

"Why do you have to go to Yavin IV?" Brak asked.

"I need to find a Jedi Holocron," Alessa replied.

Brak stared at her blankly.

"You don't need to know what it is," Alessa said, realising she wasn't quite sure what it was herself.

"I don't care what it is," Baven said, "but if you want to go to Yavin, it's gonna cost."

"Baven!" Brak exclaimed, he then turned to the girls, "ignore him. You won't have to pay."

Baven rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Do you have a problem or something?" Skess asked, her anger coming out. Alessa didn't see Skess angry that much.

"My problem is you, Princess," Baven said pointing at Skess, "you're gonna come along and destroy my ship!"

"They're not going to destroy the ship," Brak says, "they're sensible enough."

"And they can't touch my Corellian Whisky either," Baven said and pointed a finger at his brother.

"We don't drink," Alessa said.

"Do you know what part of the planet this holocron is?" Brak asked.

"Uhh…" Alessa had no idea. Why couldn't Luke have given a little more information?

"Wow? Seriously? You don't even know where to go?" Baven said.

"Oh just shut up!" Skess said.

Baven glared at Skess. She glared back.

'_It's at the ruins of an ancient Jedi Praxeum.'_

"It's at the ruins of an Ancient Jedi Praxeum," Alessa echoed.

"and…where is that?" Brak asked.

Alessa could only shrug.

'_The Massassi Temple.'_

"The Massassi Temple," Alessa repeated again.

"I know where that is," Baven said, "read about it once in the holonet."

"Why didn't you say Massassi Temple in the first place?" Alessa whispered to Luke.

"What did you say?" Brak asked Alessa.

"Nothing," Alessa replied.

"Okay, we can take you there," Baven said, "Now? Or…"

"Sometime today would be good. Where's your ship?" Alessa asked.

"You know where Zek's comic store is?" Brak asked.

Alessa and Skess nodded.

"It's in the docking bay near there, you know where it is?"

"Yep," Alessa said, Skess nodded.

"Good, docking bay 94," Brak said, "meet you there, 1500?"

"Docking Bay 94 at 1500. That's fine," Alessa said.

"Fine with you, Princess?" Baven asked Skess.

"Just fine," Skess replied icily, once again glaring at him.

"Okay," Brak said, "I'll see you guys then?"

"Absolutely," Alessa replied, "come on Skess."

The two girls went back inside of the church.


	6. Welcome to Yavin!

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never will. **

Chapter 6: Welcome to Yavin! Please watch out for Stintarils.

Alessa drove Calon back home after the funeral, and started to pack her bags to go to Yavin.

"What are you doing?" Calon asked as he watched his sister pack.

"I'm going to Yavin, I talked to Brak and his brother earlier."

"Do mum and dad know?"

"They probably didn't think I'd leave today, but I'm allowed to go."

"Can I come?" Calon asked. He sounded normal, but Alessa felt his worry through the force.

"No," she replied, "but don't worry, I'll be okay."

"I don't know…I keep feeling like something bad is going to happen," Calon said, "I don't know what."

Alessa frowned. She didn't feel the same. There was silence for a while until Alessa went over to give her brother a hug, "don't worry, the ship isn't going to blow up or anything."

"It's probably just nothing," Calon said.

Alessa released her brother and then went back to packing.

"When will you be back?"

"Maybe a couple of days," Alessa replied, folding one of her favourite shirts and putting it in her bag.

"Okay. Just…come back safely."

Alessa smiled at her brother, "How many times do I have to tell you not to worry?"

"Probably about a billion."

"Don't exaggerate," Alessa said and playfully punched her brother.

He laughed and then left the room.

Before Alessa headed to the docking bay she had something quick to eat, and then got some money to take a bus down there instead of her speeder.

* * *

><p>"Docking Bay 94," Alessa said to herself when she arrived.<p>

She stared at the freighter for a while before saying, "Wow! Awesome!"

"Meet the _Sandstorm_," Baven said. Alessa noticed he had been fixing something on the ship.

"Need help? I'm good at fixing things," Alessa said.

"Nah, it's fine," Baven said.

Alessa looked more at the ship. It was white and very smooth. No dents on it at all. It looked like it had just been painted.

"Alessa!" It was Brak, closely followed by Skess.

"Hey," Alessa said.

"I'll show you inside, then once Baven finishes with that we'll take off," Brak said.

Alessa followed him inside. It was small, but still fairly cosy.

"This way to the cockpit."

They went through a door and found the cockpit could hold four people in it at once.

"Okay, ready for lift off," Baven said as he came into the room. He sat in the pilot's seat, Brak in the co-pilots.

"I haven't been out in space for ages," Alessa said.

"Me too," Skess said, "Not since mum died."

"For me, not since mums parents went wild and told us to get out or they'll shoot us…or something like that. I was only five, so I don't remember," Alessa said.

"Sounds like your families are dysfunctional," Baven said.

"Can't be any worse than yours," Skess shot back.

"Too true," Baven said with amusement.

Brak laughed.

They got out of the atmosphere and into hyperspace a few minutes after that.

"How long does it take to get to Yavin?" Alessa asked.

"About 5 hours," Brak replied and stretched, "so if you're tired I can show you where you can sleep."

"No, it's okay," Alessa said, deciding that if she was sitting down she wouldn't fall asleep, and thus not have any more visions.

"I'd like to sleep," Skess said.

Brak got up, "Come on," he said.

Skess got up and they walked out of the cockpit.

"You tired?" Alessa asked Baven.

"I sleep in here," he said, putting his feet up on the controls (Alessa thought that would probably be dangerous, but didn't say anything).

Alessa sat back and decided to rest her eyes, but not fall asleep. That was the last thing she wanted to do…

_"It's over Anakin, I have the high ground!" It was Obi-Wan, it was back on Mustafar._

_"You under estimate my power," Anakin said. _

_"Don't try it," Obi-Wan said._

_Anakin then jumped off the platform his was standing on and Obi-Wan cut of one of his arms then his legs. He tumbled down near the river of lava._

_Alessa was horrified._

_"You were the chosen one!" Obi-Wan cried, "It said you would destroy the Sith, not join them. You were to bring balance to the force, not leave it in darkness."_

_"I hate you!" Anakin cried._

_"You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you."_

_Alessa became even more horrified when Anakin became too close to the river of lava and his clothes caught fire, and he went up in flames. Obi-Wan walked away. Alessa wanted to help him somehow, but she knew it was just a vision. She wanted to call out to Obi-Wan, what was he doing? Help Anakin! Obi-Wan-_

"Obi-Wan!" Alessa sat up straighter and looked around. She was awake, back in the cockpit.

"What the Kriff were you goin' on about?" Baven asked her.

"Anakin? Obi-Wan? Who are they?" Brak asked. He had arrived back in the cock-pit at some point.

Alessa was silent for a while and realised she must have talked in her sleep. "No one, no body," she answered.

"You sure you're okay?" Alessa heard Skess say. She hadn't noticed her friend had finished sleeping as well.

"I'm fine," Alessa assured her once more.

Your parents called by the way," Skess said, "wanted to know if you were all right, I told them you were."

Alessa nodded, and then asked "When do we arrive?"

"We're there now," Baven said, "So strap in for landing."

* * *

><p>Once they landed they got out of the ship and all Alessa could see was forest. Lots and lots of forest.<p>

"The Massassi Temple, or what's left of it, is that way," Baven said, pointing to the North-West.

"Straight that way?" Alessa asked.

"Sure is," Baven said.

"Let's go then," Alessa said and started heading in that direction.

"Hang on," Brak said, he came out of the ship with three blasters and gave one to Skess, another to Alessa and kept one to himself, "You never know what's in there."

"I don't think we'll run into trouble," Baven said, "Unless you count the locals who live nearby."

"Never mind that, just, come on," Alessa said and headed in the direction Baven had pointed to earlier.

"Shouldn't someone stay with the Ship?" Skess said.

"Nah," Baven said, "It's got a shield. Nothings gonna bother her."

Alessa had stopped and turned to face them, "Come on!" she said and turned around and continued walking.

Skess came right behind her, followed by Brak and Baven taking the rear. However, all three caught up to her.

"What's so important about this holocron?" Brak asked.

"I want to know what it is." Skess asked, "And what's it called. Holo…what?"

"Cron," Alessa said, "C-R-O-N. And I need it to become a Jedi."

"And what's a Jedi?" Brak asked.

"You know those Great Wizard stories?" Alessa asked them.

"Who doesn't?" Baven replied.

"Well a Jedi is a lightsider," Alessa said, not sure how they'll take it. Skess already knew, of course.

"What? You're saying those hocky myths are true?" Baven asked.

"Sure are," Alessa said.

"Got any proof of it?" he asked.

"You will soon," was all she said and they kept going.

Everyone was silent the rest of the way, apart from Skess and Baven getting into an argument at one point. They finally got to the temple in half an hour.

"That was a long walk," Skess complained.

"No it wasn't," Brak replied.

Alessa stared at the temple. It was four stories high and, well, just really big.

"We're never going to find it," Skess said, "I think I need to sit down too."

"Of course," Baven said, "Because her royal highness lets everyone else do the work."

"Shut up you nerf herder! I said I _need_ to sit down, not that I was going to!" Skess said, "Come on!" She walked ahead of them to the temple, Alessa quickly caught up with her. She felt the boys following them.

They entered the temple and looked at the wide, open space.

"Looks like a hanger," Baven said.

"A very _old_ hanger," Brak added.

"Search the place," Alessa said and walked to the other side of the temple hanger to see what she could find.

"What does a holocron look like?" Brak asked.

"No idea," Alessa replied, "but hopefully we'll know it when we see it, might look old and strange."

"This whole place looks old and strange," Baven said.

They looked around a bit, but Alessa had a feeling it wasn't on this level. She wondered how they could get to the higher levels when she spotted something – elevators. Perfect.

Alessa was about to shout for everyone to come over when Skess screamed.

"Skess?" Alessa asked and ran over to her friend. She didn't seem in great danger.

"Ew! Ew! Eeewww!" She said, frantically wiping her arms.

"What happened?" Brak asked.

"Just a bug," Skess said and made herself calm down.

"Okay, good," Alessa said, glad it wasn't deadly, "I found some elevators," she decided to add.

"Great," Baven said, "Let's hope they work."

* * *

><p>Lucky for them, the elevators did work, but only after a bit of tinkering by Alessa.<p>

They searched the next level together. It appeared as though it used to have many rooms, but some of the walls had corroded away and collapsed.

"Nothing here either," Skess said after an hour of thorough searching.

"Yeah, the only things here are some little residents," Baven said and shook off a small bug that was climbing up his foot, "and lots of plants."

"It's here," Alessa said, "we just have to keep searching."

"We'll search the next level," Brak said, "which is probably smaller than this level."

"Great," Baven said sarcastically.

"Okay, if it is, you guys search the next level and I'll search the top level by myself," Alessa said.

"Sure," Brak said and they all took the elevator up. Just as Brak said, the next level was smaller, but still with what looked like quite a few rooms.

"Tell me if you find it," Alessa said and went up to the top level.

She looked around. There were two big doors in front of her. There was one door to her left and a collapsed wall to her right, which revealed a small room. She went over to have a look, but nothing was there. She then went through the two big doors, and when they opened there was only a whole pile of rubble, and no roof. It had obviously collapsed. Hopefully the holocron wasn't under the rubble in pieces.

But there was still one more room to look in.

Alessa went over to the door and attempted to open it, no luck, so she tried again.

_'Use the force,'_ Luke said.

"Yeah, I never learnt how. I only figured out how to use the force for lightsaber fighting," Alessa said, annoyed. However, she tried to do it anyway.

After a few minutes of not being successful, she couldn't help but get angry, "I thought I was _powerful_ with the force!" She complained to herself, "So why can't I open a stupid door!?"

She tried again, even though she was feeling angry. The door finally opened and some of the wall collapsed. "Thank you," she said to herself.

She went into the room, which was pretty dark and Alessa allowed her eyes to adjust to it. To her surprise, in the corner of the room were not one, but two objects. A small box and a cylindrical object.

Alessa carefully walked over to them and picked them up. Once Alessa picked up the pearly white box, it lit up and a small hologram of a woman with black hair and red gown appeared.

"Welcome my children. How may I teach you today?" the woman said.

Alessa was dumbstruck for a moment, the found her voice and said, "Is this…a holocron?"

"Why yes, this is. I am the gate keeper, Jedi Master Asli Krimsan. Holocron is short for Holographic Chronicle, where data about Jedi and the Force can be stored. There are many different lessons stored in this holocron and if there's anything you wish to learn about just say so and a lesson will start," The woman, Asli Krimsan, said.

"Oh…umm…okay, well, I just want to know how to turn this off?" Alessa said.

"Just say so," Asli Krimsan replied and then disappeared. The light of the holocron dimmed slowly and then turned off.

Alessa stared at it for a little longer, speechless. She then turned her attention to the silver and black, cylindrical object. There were a few buttons on it and she saw a red one and pressed it to see what would happen (knowing through the force nothing bad would happen). A blue blade came out of it and Alessa realised what it was: a lightsaber. She got really excited. A weapon of a Jedi! This was better than the holocron! She then turned the blade off and attached it to her belt and put the holocron in her pocket in a position so it wouldn't fall out.

Time to tell the others of her discovery.

* * *

><p>"Guys!" Alessa said when she got off the elevator onto the level Brak, Baven and Skess were on, "I found it!"<p>

Skess appeared from behind a wall and came over to her, "let's see!"

Brak and Baven came running over too. Alessa took the holocron out of her pocket.

"That's it?" Baven asked, "A box?"

"It's not a box," Alessa said, "It's a _holocron_, short of holographic chronicle."

"What's it do?" Brak asked.

"It keeps data of Jedi teachings and stuff and then teaches it to other wannabe Jedi's," Alessa explained.

"Wow, that's pretty cool," Skess said, "and what's that on your belt?"

Alessa realised Skess was talking about her lightsaber, "This, my friends, is the weapon of a Jedi! A lightsaber!"

"Yeah looks incredibly deadly," Baven said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Alessa gave him a death glare, "I never said anything about it being deadly in the first place."

"Uh…let's go back to the ship, shall we?" Brak quickly suggested, "Have something to eat."

"Great Idea," Baven said, "I'm starved."

The group exited the Temple and went back into the forest, heading back to the ship.

* * *

><p>They walked through the forest quietly for a few minutes and Alessa started feeling strange.<p>

Something was coming. It felt like a_ lot_ of something's, actually. She stopped walking and the other three stopped too when they realised she'd stopped.

"Something is coming," Alessa whispered.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Baven said, taking out his blaster.

Brak and Skess took their blasters out too. Alessa followed suit, but also unclipped her lightsaber.

Suddenly, a little creature appeared from behind a bush. It had whiskers, a long snout and had a strange, hairless tail.

Skess smiled, "it's so cute!"

Alessa agreed, though she didn't quite fancy their large claws which she just spotted.

Baven, on the other hand, looked worried, "Oh crap," he said.

All of a sudden, more began to appear. They were all around them. There appeared to be hundreds.

"What are these?" Alessa asked.

"Sintaril," Baven answered, "They travel in packs and eat whatever moves. I've never seen them travel in a pack this big though."

Alessa could see what Baven meant. The Sintaril's eyed them all hungrily.

Then, they attacked.


	7. Attack of the Stintarils

**...And a billion years later.  
>AN: *sheepishly* Hi, how's it going? So I'm just trying to update my fanfictions since it's been a while (a long while). So I'm updating this one first since I finished it ages ago. I just had to go through and edit it and there were only two more chapters left to edit (this one and the next one). I've already started the second story to this a while back, and it's probably half way through or something (I need to check). So hopefully I'll be able to publish that some time soon. I really need to update my Harry Potter fanfic though, which includes ****_re-writing and editing_**** and not just editing like with this one. So enjoy the rest of this fic (and I swear this one isn't that great, but the second one that follows this will be better...I hope).**

**Disclaimer: Does...does George own Star Wars anymore? It's Disney's now right? It happened a while ago...it's been a while...what.**

Chapter 7: Attack of the Stintarils

They all started shooting simultaneously at the stintarils. Alessa had many of them jumping on her and attempting to bite her. Before she could even activate her lightsaber, it got knocked out of her hand and after killing quite a few stintarils with her blaster, one of them destroyed it by biting it. She then had so many around her feet that she fell over.

She could hear Skess scream and the other blasters firing. Alessa started whacking, throwing and strangling the creatures before they could bite her.

She then spotted her lightsaber nearby, and stretched out her hand and it came flying to her. She didn't have time to ponder how she managed to do that and activated it immediately. Using the blue blade, she sliced the creatures in half and stabbed them through their bodies. Many of them then started to run away, realising it was a losing battle. She deactivated her lightsaber when they were all gone.

Alessa had blood dripping down her right arm where one had managed to bite her pretty hard there, but it wasn't too deep. She then looked at the others. Brak and Baven were standing up and looked absolutely fine. Except for Brak's cheek which was bleeding and his whole face was smeared with blood. She then realised Skess was on the ground, groaning in pain.

Alessa ran over to Skess and realised that she had some pretty deep bites in quite a few places. "Hey, it's gonna be okay," Alessa said to her friend.

"I'll carry her to the ship," Baven said, walking over and lifting her up, "We have some medical supplies there. Nice scar by the way," he said to Alessa.

"Scar!?" Alessa exclaimed, "What scar? Where?"

Brak walked over to her, "looks pretty deep, probably won't heal…hope you're okay with that."

"Where is it?" She asked.

"It runs right across your right eye," Brak explained, "you can't feel it?"

Alessa shakes her head, "no. Come on; let's get back to the ship."

Brak nods and then says, "That lightsaber is one hell of a weapon."

"Sure is," Alessa replied.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the ship and Brak went to get the medical supplies and Skess refused to let either of the guys to put a bacta patch on her, so Alessa had to do it.<p>

The two brothers decided to get food, whilst Alessa helped Skess and made sure she was alright.

"I'm so weak," Skess complained.

"No you're not," Alessa said, "you were just scared, and everyone gets scared."

"Those creatures were so cute though. I don't think I'll ever judge a cute little creature again."

"Me neither," Alessa agreed.

"Maybe you should call your parents," Skess said, "They might worry where you are. You have to call them, don't you?"

Alessa nodded, "right after I finished looking after you."

"I'll be fine," Skess said.

"No," Alessa said firmly, "you won't be."

"You're so stubborn," Skess said.

"Runs in the family," Alessa replied, remembering what Luke said about everyone in the family being stubborn. "Maybe when we get back to Coruscant we can have a peaceful life again."

"I don't think so. Especially if we're going to be going on wild missions like this," Skess said.

"I've been through worse," Baven said, entering the room with a plate of sandwiches, Brak followed him with drinks.

"You alright, princess?" Baven asked Skess.

"Why must you call me that?" Skess asked him.

"Call you what?" he asked innocently.

"Princess," Skess answered simply.

"I don't remember your name," he said, again, innocently. Alessa knew Baven was lying.

"It's Skess."

"Sure thing, Skess," Baven said. He put the sandwiches down and left the room.

"I think he likes you," Brak said as soon as he left.

"How old is he?" Alessa asked.

"22," Brak replied.

"That's…oh…like 5, 6 years older than me," Skess said.

"Yea, but when he's 25, 26, you'd be 20. It's not _that _much of a difference just seems like it now," Brak said.

"Are you trying to make me like him?" Skess asked, "'cause it's _never_ going to happen."

Alessa and Brak started laughing.

"What?" Skess asked, but they wouldn't reply, "What? What?"

Alessa just shook her head.

Skess crossed her arms, annoyed, "You think I'm lying?"

"No, no," Brak said, also shaking his head. He then got up "Baven and I are going to start the ship up. The earlier we get you home, the better, right?" He then left before they replied.

"I _will_ kill you. Jedi or not," Skess said to Alessa, "one day."

"Sure, sure," Alessa replied, "I think that's enough bacta patches. I'm going to call my parents."

Skess nodded and Alessa went to get her comlink from her bag.

* * *

><p>Once Alessa called her parents to say she was okay and saying the scar was from falling over (They seemed skeptical to believe her at first), she went to the cockpit.<p>

When Alessa entered the cockpit, they only just started to come out of the atmosphere and into space. They then went into hyperspace.

"Finally, peace," Brak said.

"Yeah," Alessa agreed and took a seat. Skess wasn't in the cockpit, so she was probably still lying down.

"So, you gonna become a Great Wizard now?" Baven asked.

"Jedi," Alessa corrected, "and yeah, I will, because my ancestors were."

"Really?" Brak said, "Who were your ancestors?"

"The Skywalkers," Alessa answered casually.

"The Skywalkers…how original," Baven said rolling his eyes.

"I'm being serious!" Alessa said, annoyed, "I've had visions of them. Anakin Skywalker becomes Darth Vader and there's Luke Skywalker who's his son and also Padme's son. There's Obi-Wan and there's that stuff on Mustafar and some wrinkly, old guy."

Baven put his hands up in defeat, "okay, okay, whatever you say. Jeez."

"So do you need any special qualifications to be a Jedi?" Brak asked.

"Force sensitivity," Alessa replied.

"What's that?"

"Basically you have powers that defy the laws of physics."

"Got any examples?" Brak asked.

Without saying a word, Alessa stood up, unclipped her lightsaber and put it to one side of the room. She went to stand over the other. She closed her eyes and reached her hands out. After a few moments, it was in her hand. Brak and Beven only stared at her in awe.

"That's…Wow," Brak said.

"It is," Baven agreed, "can you teach me to do that?"

Alessa laughed, "You're not force sensitive, sorry."

"Damn it," Baven said, "Would come in handy."

They sat talking for a while, nothing too important. Alessa said that she was born in Coruscant and she found out that the brothers were from Corellia. They then went on to play a few games of Sabacc, Skess came into the cockpit when they were in the middle of playing their tenth or eleventh game and just watched.

Alessa kept winning and Baven complained it was because of her scary wizard powers. She pointed out it wasn't her fault he broadcasted his thoughts so loudly because she couldn't control that.

After a couple more minutes arguing, they realised they had come out of hyperspace and arrived at Coruscant.

"Freighter _Sandstorm_," they heard over the ships comm, "please stop for scan of ship."

"Do they usually do this?" Skess asked.

"Only in the core worlds. That's why we get more money smuggling around here, real tough," Baven said.

"Freighter _Sandstorm_. We have picked up something unusual on our scanners. Prepare to be intercepted."

Skess glowered at Baven.

"I haven't smuggled anything!" He said. Alessa stared at him for a moment before coming to the conclusion that Baven was telling the truth. So what have they picked up?

The two ships connected and the space police entered their ship.

"What's the problem officer's?" Brak asked as they entered the cockpit with scanners.

"The signal seems to be coming from in here," one of them said. They put their scanner near Alessa, "that thing attached to your belt," he said, "and something in your pocket. Give them here."

Alessa gave her lightsaber and holocron to them, slightly worried about what would happen to the objects and her. Would she be thrown into jail?

"What are these?" The man asked.

"They're family heirlooms," Alessa said, thinking quickly, "they bring me good luck, so I carry them around."

"We'll have to check these out in the hall," he said and walked out of the cockpit, Alessa followed.

"You're not going to, like, pull them apart or anything, are you?" she asked worried.

"No," the man replied. He gave the lightsaber to one of the other men and inspected the holocron himself.

"This is a sort of box?" the man asked Alessa.

"Yes, but it's never opened," she said.

"What's your name?" A police woman nearby asked.

"Alessa Varsin," she answered.

The woman searched something up on a datapad, "no criminal record," she said as she looked through Alessa's records, "Just a witness to a recent crime."

Alessa's stomach did a flip. She knew she was talking about Dayne's death.

The other man, who was inspecting the lightsaber, found the on switch and the blue blade came to life.

"Be careful with that!" Alessa said and snatched the lightsaber off of him.

"Is that a weapon?" the police man, who had the holocron, asked.

"No," Alessa replied quickly.

"Let me see it."

"It's_ not a weapon_!" Alessa said loudly.

"It's not a weapon," the man repeated.

"So you can all get out and forget this happened," Alessa said, a little surprised.

"We can get out and forget this happened," the man repeated. They gave the holocron and lightsaber back to Alessa and left the ship.

The other three were standing at the doorway to the cockpit.

"What was _that_?" Brak asked, amazed.

Skess stared at her in deep thought, "You know…" she said, "Every time you managed to tell those creeps at the races to go away, maybe you were using some sort of force power? Like mind control or something."

"The police ship should have unattached itself by now," Alessa said wanting to change the subject. Personally, she thought mind control was kind of freaky. "Let's get out of here quickly."

They all went back into the cockpit and headed to the surface of Coruscant.

* * *

><p>They landed back in docking bay 94.<p>

"I'll get our stuff," Skess said, so Alessa got out of the ship, followed by Brak.

"You know, it's only been about a day since you left to 'go on holidays'," Brak said, "maybe you and Skess can still stick with me and Baven for a little longer. We could do some normal stuff or something."

Alessa stared at him for a moment, "like a double date?" she asked, confused.

"_Not_ what I meant," Brak said quickly.

As soon as he said that Skess and Baven came down the ramp. Skess was carrying her own and Alessa's bags in her hands, which she was gripping onto tightly. Alessa could sense a wave of anger from her friend.

"I don't know who you think you are," Skess was yelling at Baven.

"I think I'm Baven Dagachia," Baven interrupted, "I don't know who _you_ think I am, but I guess I can be anyone you want me to be," Baven grinned mysteriously and winked at her.

Skess' expression turned from angry to disgusted, "you…you pedophile! I could go to the police you know!"

"You should see my criminal record," Baven said, being cheeky.

Skess sighed in annoyance and stomped over to Alessa and Brak, "He's gross," she said to Brak before passing Alessa her bag.

"We were just talking about how the four of us could hang out, maybe get some ice-cream or something," Brak said.

"But I guess that's out of the question," Alessa added looking back and forth between Skess and Baven.

"I will not tolerate that maniac," Skess said, "Let's just go home."

"You're not going home with bacta patches all over you," Alessa said quickly, "what would your father think?"

"Good point," Skess said, "maybe we could go to the comic store or something?"

"I would like to have a look at the holocron and, well, learn to be a Jedi," Alessa said.

"Let me get this straight," Baven said, "A friend of yours died only, like, yesterday or something, we nearly got eaten by tiny, man-eating creatures," Baven did pincer actions with his fingers, despite the fact stintarils don't have pincers, "and nearly got in trouble with the law…and you want to play with your laser sword and tire yourself out using these wizard powers?"

Alessa sighed, "You obviously don't get it. This is important."

"I don't get it either," Brak said.

"Jedi's were the peace keepers of the galaxy, defenders of people, they helped people all over the galaxy, regardless of species, gender and age," Alessa explained, "how many war-torn countries can you name?" Alessa asked. Luke had said there were many, but she couldn't remember any.

Baven shifted uncomfortably, "a few…" he answered.

"Jedi help stop that," She continued, "and if I bring back the Jedi order, I will bring peace to the republic!" Alessa felt uncomfortable at those last few words, she had heard them before. She remembered Calon telling her about the vision he had of Anakin and Padme on Mustafar. Hadn't Anakin said he had brought peace to the republic? Or to be more accurate – hadn't _Vader_ said that?

"It sounds like the right thing to do," Brak said and nodded.

Skess was also nodding, "Absolutely. Is there any way a non-force sensitive can help out?"

"You guys already have," Alessa replied, "with coming with me to Yavin to get the holocron and lightsaber."

"Need to go on any other crazy missions?" Baven asked.

"Not yet," Alessa said, "But would it be okay if I can somehow get in touch with you guys if I do?"

"Here," Brak said, passing her the _Sandstorm_s com number.

"Thanks," Alessa said and put it in her pocket. She then noticed a ghost in the distance. "I'll be right back," she said and went over to Luke.

"Congratulations," Luke said, "you managed to get the holocron and Obi-Wan's lightsaber."

"This is Obi-Wan's?" Alessa asked, unclipping it from her belt and turning it around in her hand in complete awe.

Luke smiled, "Yes it is. I also came to tell you not to expect me to be the only force ghost to come and talk to you. Obi-Wan, my father and Yoda have expressed interest in meeting you."

Alessa's eyes lit up at that, "Other Jedi want to meet me? That is so cool!"

"Dayne also said that he was very proud of you and to keep on going," Luke told her.

Alessa smiled sadly, remembering her friend, "I will keep going," she replied.

There was a moment's silence.

"It seems as though your friends think that you've gone crazy talking to yourself over here," Luke said, looking behind her.

Alessa smiled, "I guess I should stop 'talking to myself' then," she said.

"Very well," Luke said, "I shall perhaps speak to you later."

"Bye," Alessa said as Luke faded and she turned around and jogged back over to her friends.

"What was that all about?" Brak asked.

"Just talking to Luke," Alessa replied and laughed at their confused expressions.


	8. The End, you say?

**And final chapter! And like I said in the previous chapter, I have started the second part to this series (Which I call the 2000 series. Not sure how long it's gonna end up being though! But I have a tonne of ideas! If I ever get to writing them all). So if you really want the second part just review or send a message because the more reviews I get the more likely I'll update faster (though it's not 100% guaranteed to be honest).**

**To crayontesla (and I suppose everyone else is curious about this): YES Artoo will be appearing in the sequel to this! (creatively called 2002 ABY. I'm so great at naming my stories). And if memory serves me correctly, he appears early on. =D**

**Disclaimer: Is this really necessary anymore? You guys already know, right?**

Chapter 8: The End you say? Begun the journey has!

Skess and Alessa decided to wait until morning to go back home. Most of Skess' scratches looked better, but her deeper wounds would need a little longer to get better.

They took a bus back to their homes, and Alessa told Skess about the vision she had had the night before.

_It hadn't been a bad vision, not of pain or suffering. It was Padme and Anakin, and for the first time, Alessa was right there, right in front of them and not at a distance like in her other visions. They were on a balcony, looking out into the city of Coruscant. She couldn't hear what they were talking about, but that was okay. She took in their appearances. _

_Alessa had the same exact eyes as Anakin, and he also had a scar on his right eye, she noted, just like hers. He had the same sort of hair as her own father and appeared to be the same height. Alessa realise she had the same colour hair as Padme, exactly the same shade, not the same style though. Alessa came up to about the same height as Padme, but Alessa was just a little taller. Padme was very beautiful and Anakin incredibly handsome._

_Alessa couldn't help but notice Padme was pregnant, and she wore a necklace too. It wasn't a particularly nice looking necklace in Alessa's opinion, but maybe Padme thought so? Alessa also realised that Anakin had a metallic hand and she could only wonder how he got that. _

_She couldn't hear what they were saying. The only word Alessa heard in the vision was 'Angel' and as she looked out into the city, the vision faded and she woke up._

"That just sounds amazing," Skess said once Alessa had told her.

She just shrugged at Skess' remark, "Padme looked incredibly kind…and Anakin looked like…a bad boy."

"A bad boy?" Skess asked, a grin forming on her face, "That sounds dirty!"

Alessa hit her friend in the arm, "As in a rebel!"

Skess laughed, "That's just cute," she said.

"I don't see how that's _cute_," Alessa said and punched her friend playfully in the arm again.

Skess just laughed.

* * *

><p>Skess was the first to get off the bus at her stop, so Alessa was alone for the ride until the next stop, which she got off at.<p>

She walked just a couple of minutes, and then started to jog and before she realised it she was running. And for a moment she felt like she ran so fast that everything blurred around her. The force was once again making her do something she thought wasn't possible.

Then she fell over.

Alessa tripped over her own feet and stumbled onto the hard concrete. She sat up and realised she scraped her knee. Lovely. She stood up and limped the rest of the way home.

* * *

><p>Alessa entered the front door and Calon came running to her.<p>

"Alessa!" he said, and was about to hug her, but stopped and stared at her face. "What happened?" he asked.

"I fell over yesterday and scratched my eye on a branch," Alessa said.

"What about your leg?"

"I was running, and fell over again just then," she replied.

Calon shook his head, "I never knew you to be clumsy."

"I'm not clumsy," she said and before Calon could say anything else she limped up to her room and put her bag down. Her father and mother came into the room and her mum hugged her.

"Are you okay?" her mother asked, "How was the trip?"

"I'm fine," Alessa answered, "And so was the trip."

"What happened to your knee?" Her father asked.

"I just fell over while coming back," Alessa said, "I'm going to go put a bacta patch on it."

"Just a moment," her father said, stopping her from leaving the room, "while you were gone," her father said, "We installed an alarm on your window."

"Say _what_?" Alessa asked, shocked.

"So that you won't sneak out anymore," her mother said.

Alessa opened her mouth to object but her father quickly said, "You brought this upon yourself, so don't get angry at us."

Alessa closed her mouth, and knew they were right. Alessa then just nodded and went down stairs to put a bacta patch on her knee.

Calon came over to her.

"I had another vision," he said.

Alessa just nodded, "what was it about?"

"It was…Padme and Anakin, I think. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I could see them really clearly."

"Were they on Coruscant?" Alessa asked.

Calon nodded, "Anakin looked kind of like dad, and you had the same eyes as him."

"Did he have a metallic arm?" Alessa asked him.

Calon nodded, "did you have the vision too?"

"I did," Alessa said.

"I know you know how we're seeing all these things," Calon said, "And I know you know a lot more than you let on. I don't know how _I_ know that you know."

Alessa smiled, "I know how you know."

Calon laughed, "maybe we should just have a whole conversation with each sentence with the word know…"

Alessa laughed. Then turned serious, "Unfortunately I can't tell you what I know."

"It's okay," Calon said, standing up, "I don't think I want to know…yet." And with that, he went back to his room. Alessa was surprised by that, usually he would want to. She didn't say anything though, as Luke said he shouldn't know yet and she stood up and went back to her room.

She walked past her father, who stopped and asked, "What is that on your belt?"

"It's a lightsaber," Alessa replied, "an ancient, formal weapon that Jedi used to fight off their enemies. Not as clumsy as a blaster and more skill than simple sight required to use it. An elegant weapon and a symbol of the Jedi."

She had no idea where those words came from.

Her father stared at her silently before saying, "Right," and then walking off.

Well it's not her problem if he didn't believe her, was it?

* * *

><p>Alessa came to her room and locked the door. At least her parents hadn't decided to remove the lock or put cameras in her room, which would cause problems.<p>

She took the holocron out of her pocket and activated it using the force. Master Krimson appeared again saying "Welcome, my children. How may I teach you today?"

"I want to learn the basics of being a Jedi, the basics of the force and using a lightsaber. What people first learn when becoming a Jedi," Alessa asked.

The lessons started, and Alessa listened intently, and occasionally decided to write down some notes.

At one point her com rang and she had to ask the holocron to pause, if it could. She answered her comlink and it turned out to be Skess.

"What's up?" she asked her friend.

"Are you coming to school tomorrow?" her friend asked.

"Maybe…I'd like to see if I can stay home and listen to the holocron. There's some pretty interesting information," Alessa replied.

"Okay, that's fine," Skess said, "Dad also asked about the Naboo Queen, and if you wanted to come for lunch there too. We were thinking maybe going in a couple of weeks instead."

"I'll ask my parents, hang on," Alessa said and left her room to find either her mother or father.

She found her mother doing work in the study.

"Mum," Alessa said.

"Yes," her mother said.

"Skess and her father invited me to go to the Naboo Queen in a couple of weeks."

"I don't see why not," her mother replied, "As long as you come home before dark."

"Thanks," Alessa said. Her parents never had a problem with her coming back at dark before, but she knew it had to do with what had happened at the races so there was no point in complaining. At least they were letting her go out.

"I can come," Alessa said to her friend.

"Awesome, so I might not see you tomorrow?"

"Maybe," Alessa said and then looked intently at the holocron, wanting to get back to listening to it.

"You really want to be a Jedi, don't you?" Skess asked.

"The first one in a thousand years," Alessa said.

"Better get back to your training then," her friend said.

"See you," Alessa said.

"Bye."

Alessa disconnected and went back to learning about the ways of the force.

* * *

><p><em>A couple of weeks later...<em>

Alessa, Skess and Skess' father were standing in line at the Naboo Queen to get a table. Alessa had been practising her force abilities and lightsaber abilities and learning about being a Jedi. And she told Skess everything enthusiastically. Her friend listened just as eagerly.

Alessa also told Skess of any visions she had (and she told her brother as well who also told her if he had seen anything, but he doesn't have as many visions as she has). She had also started having visions not just of Anakin/Vader, Obi-Wan, Padme and Luke, but as well as Leia (Luke's twin sister he failed to mention), Han Solo, Chewbacca, Threepio and Artoo and they all started to appear commonly.

She learnt that Han was Corellian in one vision and couldn't help but realise how much he was like Baven. She also felt uncomfortable about his last name, Solo, which kept reminding her of the crime lords, the Solo's, who Brak had mentioned when she first met him. Brak also said the Solo's claimed to be ancestors of the Great Wizards, perhaps it was true? But as soon as Alessa thought that, she dismissed it. Unfortunately, it sometimes came back to mind and she had to keep pushing the thoughts away.

They got a seat outside on one of the balconies. Alessa couldn't help but notice the place was familiar, and so was the view they had.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Skess' father said, "I'll be right back." He got up and left.

"This is familiar," Alessa said to Skess once her father was out of sight.

"Maybe it's nothing," Skess said.

"No…" Alessa said and thought harder. Alessa stood up and walked to the edge and leaned against the railing. Then, after a moment, she turned around to face Skess, her eyes shining.

"Padme and Anakin!" She exclaimed.

"What about them?" Skess asked surprised.

"Remember…I was telling you about that vision I had. Padme and Anakin were just standing on a balcony or something and looking out into Coruscant."

"You're not saying _this_ was the balcony, are you?" Skess asked.

Alessa nodded, "It is, I'm sure. It used to be an apartment. I wonder how it became a restaurant," she mused loudly.

Skess shrugged, "I don't know, dear, but maybe you should sit down."

Alessa went back and sat down, but she couldn't help but look at the view from where she was sitting, it was so similar to the one in her vision.

"Anakin called Padme his angel," Alessa, surprisingly figured out why the word angel had been said in her one vision. Of course it was obvious, in the stories they say that Skywalker falls in love with an angel.

"Sorry?" Skess asked.

"Never mind," Alessa said.

"Okay," Skess said. She looked at Alessa in confusion for a moment, before deciding to completely forget it.

"When did this place turn into a restaurant anyway?" Skess asked "if in your visions it was an apartment?"

"I'd like to know why they named it the Naboo Queen," Alessa said.

They both pondered for a moment before Skess said, "Maybe she was the Queen of Naboo at one point?"

Alessa stared at her friend for a moment before laughing and said, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

**_To be continued_****_[in 2002 ABY]__…_**


End file.
